


Unintentional First threesome

by nosuitcase (Twbird18)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Mommy Issues, Multi, Nursing Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twbird18/pseuds/nosuitcase
Summary: Charming just wants Emma to know she's loved and wanted. He'll give her whatever she needs to feel that way and so will Snow. It just might not be traditional love.
This is incest. If that's not your cup of tea, don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mommy & Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402527) by [LesboDyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke). 



> This story is unbeta’d and I wrote it on my phone so apologies for any mistakes. I've never written anything like it before. It's probably a one shot, though i do have some ideas.

The first time it happened took Charming by surprise. It wasn't anything he was looking for or that had even crossed his mind before. In fact, it was a little embarrassing at first. She was his baby girl and Snow was right there.

Recently, when Emma had a bad day and needed a little extra comfort, she would come to bed with them seeking the comfort she had missed out on a child. It was warm and sweet having her snuggled in between them. On particularly trying days, she would nuzzle into Snow's breasts suckling lightly as he curled in behind her and wrapped his arms around them both. Emma had told them it made her feel secure and loved like she’d never felt before and he loved it, having both his girls safe in bed with him.

There wasn't anything Snow and Charming wouldn't do for their baby girl now that she's been found. Archie had told them to give her what she needed to be secure with them and not to be worried about some of the more childish behaviors she sometimes exhibited like her desire to “nurse” sometimes. 

So, they had adjusted to her need to be clingy sometimes and to touch them significantly more than a woman her age would normally interact with her parents. It seemed normal and natural to them and they had missed her too. He loved having his daughter close and he knew they were never letting her go again.

This particular morning though, he was reminded immediately that his baby girl was actually an adult, that they were all adults and there was a reason why father's didn't usually sleep with their grown daughters….  
_____________________

Charming woke to a feeling of warmth against his chest. His hips shifting forward into the warm round curves against him, enjoying the slight friction it provided. He rocked against the firm ass several times and tightened his arm slightly, pulling her back against his nearly hard cock and letting out a soft moan before he registered a slight sucking sound and the fact that there were actually two bodies under his arm.

Immediately he stiffened and shifted his hips back a little as he opened his eyes. Charming took in the scene in front of him. His baby girl looked barely awake wedged in between the two of them, her head tilted up slightly, mouth working on Snow's now bare nipple. Her cami pulled down slightly on one side exposing it to Emma's hungry mouth. 

His arm was around their waists with Emma's draped on top of his. Emma and Snow's legs were tangled together and he had been pressed firmly against his daughter who was completely attached to her mother. It would have been incredibly sweet if she was a small child. Instead, it was an incredibly attractive sight. Their contrasting heads of hair, sleepy faces and skin peeking out everywhere.

He watched for a moment taking in the slight flush on Snow's chest, remembering from their previous conversation about how it felt conflicting to Snow to have her daughter's mouth on her. She felt relieved to be close and comforting to her daughter in a way Emma thought she would be shamed for, but also had some trouble separating that from having a beautiful young woman touching her so intimately. Which is why Snow preferred to have some form of clothing between them which definitely was not the case this morning.

Taking in that sight and noting the pink flush to his baby girl's cheeks and Snow's encouraging hand tangled in her hair, keeping the beautiful young woman pressed against her, he felt his cock stiffen even more and his hips jerk forward in response to the nearly pornographic sight in front him. He knew he needed to extricate himself from this situation before it became embarrassing for all of them.

Emma definitely did not need to think her newly found father wanted to have sex with her or to know that her mother had some less than desirous feelings about Emma's suckling. They wanted her to feel safe and secure with them and not afraid to express her desires in whatever way she needed. He seriously doubted sex with her parents was one of those needs. And even if it was, that was probably a step over what their therapy was talking about.

Charming looked up at Snow who nodded helplessly at him, unsure of what to do, not wanting to push Emma away and hurt her. He needed to extricate them from this situation. He should go to the bathroom and take his shower and let Snow gain a little space from Emma, make this a little less intimate.

He started to pull his arm back from around their waists only to have Emma's hand which had been resting loosely against his immediately grab his. She threaded their fingers together and tugged his arm more firmly around them while wriggling her ass against him at the same time in what he hoped was an unintentional move.

“Daddy stay.” Emma paused long enough to get out “is cold.”

Her actions had pulled Charming more firmly against her again. His hard cock nestling right into her ass. There was no way she didn't know what was happening anymore.

As Emma resumed sucking on her Mommy, he felt her hips shift back again, grinding against him and heard little mewling sounds coming from her and heavier breathing come from his wife.

“Baby, stop. Daddy needs to get up.” Charming says looking at Snow, trying to determine what to do. He's starting to feel a little desperate with the constant friction and the scene playing right in front of me. He knows he shouldn't feel like this but watching Emma basically nurse from Snow is an attractive sight. He doesn't want to make either of them uncomfortable but didn't know how to get out of this situation without causing that.

Snow is looking at me questioningly and he can see the arousal on her face now and feel the strain in her back under our hand as she tries to keep still. She clearly needs something.

Making a decision, I tip my head forward and catch Snow in a light kiss over Emma's head before attempting to pull away again. Emma grinds harder against me before letting go of Snow's nipple.

“'s okay, Daddy” she mumbled. “Don't have to leave. Love us.”

I watch as she attempts to tug the other side of Snow's shirt down to access the other side for a moment, considering her words carefully before I lean up reaching with my free hand to help her. I watch the pink tip of her tongue flick out against the newly exposed nipple and see it harden immediately. Emma's fingers thread through mine, pressing lightly against her mom's exposed skin where the top has now risen up.

I look back at Snow taking in the light panting she's doing now and ask “OK?”

“Yes” she responds. And that's all I need to accept this new level of intimacy being offered to me from my beautiful girls. 

I capture Snow's lips again in a more heated kiss, threading my fingers into her hair and trapping Emma in the tiny space between us temporarily before pulling back a little. I let go of Emma's hand momentarily, repositioning mine on top of hers before sliding both of our hands down and pressing our fingers into Snow's ass together tugging her forward and eliminating the tiny amount of space that had existed between their lower bodies.

My hand leaves Emma's to slide down Snow's thigh, pulling it over ours as I push Emma's thigh into her mommy's pussy with mine, bending both our legs together to give her some pressure where she needs it. I hear both gasp at the feeling and my own hips jerk forward desperately seeking relief. I can only imagine how wet Snow is having no idea how long Emma's been sucking on her. 

I briefly wonder whether Emma is wet. Is this arousing to our baby girl or does she just want to be this close to our love? The flush in her cheeks suggests she's turned on but I don't want to push her too far. I just want her to feel safe and loved.

I slide my hand back up to Emma's and dig our fingers more forcefully into Snow's skin as we help her rock against us. My head tilts down and I lean back to access the bare skin of Emma's neck where Snow has pushed all of her hair to the side and nip down the white skin there finding her just as sensitive as her mother's always been as I hear her whimpering around Snow's breast. 

That answers one question. Emma definitely wants this. Though she doesn't release Snow, her head does tilt further into the mattress and i feel her push harder against us seeking some relief.

I run my tongue up my baby girl's neck before nipping at her ear as my hips settle into a steady rhythm rocking against her and in turn rocking her against her mother. Reaching her ear, “bite down on Mommy, gently at first” I instruct. I feel a shudder run through Emma at the words. “Tell Daddy if you want to stop, baby” I feel the same reaction at those words as we continue to rock gently together with Snow moaning lightly above us. Our baby is hot for Mommy and Daddy. 

“Daddy loves you” I whisper against her ear as I slide my hand up her arm to her elbow. Then my fingers dip down to her waist pulling her back a little so she's not pressed quite so tightly against her mother before slipping underneath the tank to stroke against the smooth skin of her stomach. I let out a low groan as feel her bare skin for the first time. My fingers trail back and forth stroking across her in the same rhythm our lower bodies are using.

Snow and I continue our steady rocking rhythm against our baby girl, loving her slow and steady. My head drops back a little to watch Snow who is watching Emma adoringly. Her fingers moving from her hair to stroke across Emma's rosy red cheek before dipping down to trail across the exposed top of her milky white breasts.

“Mommy loves you baby.” Snow says on a moan. “You're our beautiful baby girl. We'll never leave you again.” Her fingers dip below the tank top and I'm drawn to Emma's hard nipples peeking through the shirt. I pull back on Emma forcing her to let go of Snow, giving her space to work with and changing the angle we're pressing against her.

I just want Emma to feel loved and taken care of even as other less fatherly thoughts flit through my mind. Thoughts about being buried deep inside her tight wet channel, images of burying myself in the warm ass currently pressing against me, and pictures of Snow between her legs fly through my mind as I struggle to stay in control. My fingers tightened involuntarily against her stomach as I push harder against my baby girl seeking release. My hips pump rapidly and I don't stifle my moan. “God baby, you feel so good to daddy. Mommy looks so pretty touching you.”

“Charming” Snow gasps warningly as my eyes fly to hers. Immediately, I relax again, settling back into a slower rhythm and pushing my hand higher to cup the underside of Emma's breast. This is not about what I want right now, I remind myself.

“Baby, you're so soft.” I tell her increasing our pace just a little as I feel her wriggle against my hand. “Do you want daddy to touch you?” I ask warm breath against her ear again. “Tell us what you need”

“Yes, please Daddy” and my hips jerk forward again at the soft begging tone coming from our daughter. I watch Snow's hand move upward to cup her chin and tilt her face up. Snow slides her lips across hers softly at first before deepening the kiss. I watch as their tongues fight together for a moment.

Then, I slide my hand beneath the waistband of her pajama pants for the first time. My fingers slip through her warm wetness and i feel her stutter against my hand and hear a sharp gasp against Snow's mouth. 

Snow pulls back for a moment. “Relax baby. Mommy and Daddy will take care of you.” I feel an immediate surge of warmth in my chest. We're going to make Emma feel so good. I love her so much.

“That's right baby girl. Daddy's always here for you.” My finger circles her clit slow and steady in the same rhythm our hips are rocking together. 

“Always, Daddy?” Emma gasps out pulling away from Snow again.

“Yes, baby girl. Whatever you need.” I answer.

“Mommy?” Emma moans out as I stroke her faster, struggling to maintain a steady rhythm against the two of them. 

“Whatever you need baby.” Snow echoes before tangling her hands in Emma's hair and pulling her back in for a hard demanding kiss.

I watch as they kiss, fighting my own desire finish. Emma's hand that had been Snow's pillow is now tangled firmly in her hair, tugging on it firmly. Glancing down, I see Emma's hand has made its way inside Snow's panties, squeezing the bare skin of her firm round behind. 

The two of them are panting and moaning into each other and it's the hottest thing I've ever heard. I flick my finger against her clit and angle my other hand to tangle with Emma's, pulling and tugging on her mom's hair together. 

“Fuck. You're so beautiful together. Daddy loves you both so much.”

I can feel Emma's body tensing between us and I push harder against her looking for my own release. “Snow, Emma, cum for me. Cum for Daddy baby girls.” I pant out. My hand goes lower, pressing two fingers inside and curling them forward, my palm pushing firmly against her clit as I push Emma hard into her mother. I can feel Snow's wetness dripping off Emma onto my bare thigh. God, I don't think Snow's ever been that wet for me before.

I tilt my head back down to her ear. “Let go baby. That's it.” I curl my fingers against her firmly several more times before her head falls back against my shoulder and I hear her gasp out “Daddy. Oh God Daddy.” Writhing between us as Snow lightly twists her now exposed nipples and I continue to press both into and against her. Drawing out her release even as Snow and I fight to hold back our own. 

“That's good baby” Snow says. “ You look so pretty like this.” 

And she really does, all flushed, with her pretty pink nipples hanging out of her tank top. She looks open and delicious. I want to kiss her like Snow did but that will have to wait.

I pull out of Emma once she sags against me and reach for Snow. Quickly I slide my fingers inside the waistband of her panties and push 3 fingers into her sopping channel. Gently, I push Emma's head forward back to Snow's chest. “Now Emma” I instruct “ hard baby. Mark Mommy so she remembers you all the time” I know Snow just needs a little push to finish.

I watch as Emma sucks Snow in hard before biting down as I stroke inside her as hard and fast as I can, knowing Snow's ready to finish. 

“That's it baby. Make Mommy feel good.” We hear Snow groan long and loud before her body tenses and convulses. “Emmmaa” Snow calls out, fingers pressing her firmly against her. 

Watching them together, I come hard in hot long spurts, pushing hard against Emma's perfect ass. My fingers stay curled inside her mother until I see her pushing Emma off. My hand slides out and I tug them both firmly together, hugging them close.

“Love you both” I say. “I don't know about the two of you, but I'm going to need a shower.”

“Yes” Snow laughs out. “Good thing it's Saturday.”

I feel Emma tense between us. I shift back to rub a hand soothingly down her back. “S’okay baby. You can stay or go or come with us. Nothing has to change. We love you no matter what, promise.” I feel her relax again.

“I...uh. a shower sounds nice.” She finally settled on. “ Good thing your shower is so big” 

“It's settled then” I say rolling off the bed and heading to warm-up the shower, leaving Snow to reassure her fears. Everything will be fine. We'll give our baby whatever she needs now that she's back.


	2. Christening the couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charming and Snow clean Emma up, have a little talk & then make her dirty again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really long drive yesterday, during which I had a few more thoughts about this story.

Charming was nearly finished in the shower by the time Snow walked in leading Emma by the hand. The room was warm and steamy and he watched them as he rinsed the last suds from his body.

Snow reached for the hem of Emma’s tank top murmuring, “It’s just a shower Em, we won’t ever do anything you don’t want. Let mommy and daddy make you all clean. I know you’re all wet and sticky right now. Arms up.”

Emma’s arms go in the air and her blond head disappears momentarily inside the black tank top before reappearing, the flush on her cheeks darkening as she bares herself to us for the first time. Without pausing, Snow slides her shorts and panties off before gently nudging Emma toward the warm shower. 

“Go on baby, I don’t want you to get cold. I’ll be right behind you.” Snow says as Charming reaches his hand out for Emma’s smaller one.

“It’s ok baby girl. I’m just going to get you all clean and warm and then we’ll go to breakfast just like we usually do. Nothing has to change that you don’t want to.” he says pulling her into the warm shower spray. “We can talk about this later when you feel ready to, ok?” He places his big lathered hands on her shoulders drawing the bubbles down her arms.

“Ok, Daddy.” Emma finally relaxes as Snow steps in behind her putting her hands on Emma’s hips and placing a string of kisses across her shoulders before stepping closer and resting her chin on Emma’s shoulder.

Charming carefully runs his soapy hands all over Emma as he looks between her and Snow, just washing her like he promised. When he finishes, he turns her around and watches Snow rinse her off under the warm water as he soaps up again and and runs his fingers down her back, kneading slightly into her and hearing a soft gasp of appreciation as both Snow and Charming run their hands lightly over her body.

He gently squeezes her ass before running his hands over each of her legs and nudging her to turn around again. “Turn around and tilt your head back baby. Let mommy wash your hair for you.” He says placing his hands on her waist for support as she follows his directions, closing her eyes and relaxing into the feel of Snow’s fingers on her scalp. 

Emma allows them to move her around gently as Snow soaps and rinses her hair. Stepping forward into Charmings hard body at Snow’s prodding once her hair is wet and resting her head on his chest while Snow lathers her hair. Charming’s hands slide around her waist and stroke her back as she relaxes into him all of the tension finally leaving her body. He gently nudges her back into Snow for rinsing as his hands fall to her waist again. 

After finishing her hair, he steps out quickly drying off as he watches her eyes flutter open again to see where he’s gone. Snow holds her gently under the spray for another minute until he’s done and has retrieved another fluffy towel. “Let’s dry you off and get you ready for breakfast.” Charming says opening the towel by the shower as Snow prods her into his arms. “Mommy will come find us when she’s done in here.”

Charming runs the towel through her wet locks, squeezing the water out before wrapping her up in it and pulling her out of the room and down the hall into his bedroom where he motions for her to sit on the bed. He quickly pulls on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before leaving to grab some clothes for Emma. 

He returns to find her still sitting on the bed and tugs her to her feet after dropping her clothes to the bed. He runs the towel over her drying her off before motioning to the clothes her brought her. “Go ahead and get dressed. Then we’ll wait for Snow in the living room. Hopefully, Regina and Henry will still be at the diner when we get there today.” He says conversationally while Emma pulls on her own clothes.

When she’s finished, he walks out and sits down on the couch with Emma trailing behind him. He sits down on the couch and watches as she looks hesitantly between him and the rest of the couch. Clearly unable to decide where to sit at. “Do you want to cuddle with me, Emma, while we wait for Snow?” he questions patting his knee.

After a moment's hesitation, she nods and settles into his lap, leaning against him sideways and stretching her legs out across the rest of the couch as his arms go around her pulling her snug up against him. She tilts her head into his shoulder as she rests comfortably against him and releases a little sigh. He slides one hand under the front of her shirt to rest on her warm skin, stroking it in easy circles. 

“You know Daddy loves you right, baby?” he queries. “Mmhmm.” she answers nuzzling into his neck.

“And you never have to do anything you don’t want to, but you can have anything you need from us?”

“Yes, Daddy.” she answers softly, tensing a little under his hands.

“Did you want to do what happened this morning?” He feels her nod against him. “And you want to do that again?” Another nod.

“Do you want more than that?” Emma just shifts nervously against him. “Emma, baby, we can only give you what you tell us you want. I promise it’s ok.”

He feels her take a deep breath against his neck, “It feels good when you and Mom touch me. Like you love me and want me, even though I didn’t have you before. I feel warm and safe. I never thought about it before you woke up this morning, but then I wanted you to feel you.”

“Close your eyes baby” Charming tells her, running his hand up and down her back soothingly, feeling her relax again. “Do you want to touch me, more than how you are right now?” A nod. “And mommy.” Another and he feels her squirm against him slightly. “You want us to touch you without your clothes on, feel mommy and daddy’s hands all over your warm skin, showing you how much we love you?” he hears her sigh yes against his skin and hears Snow enter the room but stops her with a glance.

“You want Daddy to fuck you, to fill you up while he touches you?” 

At that Emma groans and nods again. “You want to taste, Mommy? To feel her under you while Daddy fucks you? You want to please us both together baby?” Charming asks looking at Snow who’s face is flushed now and he feels himself growing under Emma as she squirms in his lap. “Answer me with words baby. You have to tell Daddy what you want.” 

“Yes, Daddy. I want that.” Emma manages to get out.

“What else do you want, baby?” Charming questions as he continues to strokes her stomach, making wider circles now and just brushing against her breasts. “Do you want to watch Daddy love Mommy? Do you want to help Daddy?”

Emma gasps out “daddy” as his thumb brushes the underside of her breast and she squirms down against his now hard cock. “Yes, Daddy, I want to touch her with you. Like we did this morning. I never...I don’t know what to do daddy. I just want to love her.” 

At that, Snow steps forward and slides in behind her on the couch. Squeezing into the tiny gap, Charming makes for her and nuzzling into Emma’s neck. “You can do whatever you want baby girl. Mommy knows you love her.” Snow slides a hand behind them and wraps the other below Charmings pushing his up onto her breast as he squeezes her lightly. “Mommy loves you too.” 

Emma moans loudly at that, writhing against them both. “Tell us what you need right now sweetie.” Snow says. “Did Daddy make you all excited with his questions? Do you want to feel Daddy’s fingers again before breakfast?”

“Please, Mommy” Emma says. 

“Stand up and take off your clothes Emma.” Snow says, pushing Charming over a little on the couch when she does to make more room.

“Sit back on Daddy’s lap and lean into Mommy” Snow tugs her firmly against her. Pushing her hair to one side and licking up the side of her neck as she brings both hands around to anchor Emma in place and putting both over her soft round breasts, feeling her nipples harden immediately against her palms. “Spread your legs for Daddy, baby girl. Put one foot on the floor.” Snow says into her ear watching as Emma complies quickly. “Are you ready for Daddy baby? All wet and needy? Daddy’s going to fuck you with his fingers while I watch. Do you want that sweetie?”

“Yes, please mommy” Emma whines out. 

“Be a good girl and be still Emma. I don’t want daddy to hurt you.” Snow says, nodding at Charming as he quickly pushes three fingers inside Emma’s wetness. Snow squeezes her, holding her in place as she sucks gently at Emma’s neck before placing little bites across her shoulders. 

Charming sets a hard demanding pace this time, no more early morning sleepiness in his movements. He leans down toward Emma, “Daddy loves you. You’re such a good girl. All wet and pretty like this. Letting Mommy hold you while Daddy fucks you.” Emma feels warm all over at his words, struggling to stay still like mommy told her to do. She tips further back and drops her head into Snow’s neck. Her mouth grabs onto the skin in front of her sucking it in hard and she hears Snow gasp at the feeling her hands involuntarily grasping her harder. 

Charming’s fingers stroke into her rapidly and Snow lowers one hand to pinch and circle Emma’s clit. “Such a good girl. Are you going to cum for us? Show mommy and daddy how much you love us touching you baby. Cum for Mommy sweetie.” Snow says as she rubs Emma’s little nub rapidly while Charming drives into her. 

Hearing her words, Emma responds to her mommy’s direction, feeling the warmth spread all through her body. She loves this feeling, mommy and daddy showing her how much they want her. That they never wanted to lose her and now they weren’t going to let her go now matter what she needed from them. She feels warm and safe with Snow pressed against her back, her arms around her and Daddy’s fingers driving into her. Emma feels her orgasm crashed through her at Snow’s request. She wants her mommy to be happy with her, to be proud of her. No one’s ever loved her the way Charming and Snow do before, unconditionally. 

Emma’s teeth sink into Snow’s shoulder as her body tenses and arches up, her walls fluttering rapidly around Charming’s fingers trapping him inside briefly before he feels a rush of moisture against his hand and he slows his thrusts, easing her down gently as Snow’s hand moves up to stroke her stomach. The other slowly circling Emma’s hard nipple. Emma releases the skin at Snow’s shoulder, panting hard against her as she comes down. “ Good, mommy?.” 

Snow looks down at her with a soft smile, “So good baby. You were so good letting go like that. Letting mommy and daddy touch you and make you feel good. Did you like that sweetie?”

Emma ducks her head a little, “Yes, it was great. I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, baby. It felt good. Just try not to mark me where everyone can see it. I’d rather not explain it.”

“OK” Emma tilts her head back again to kiss the teeth marks she’d left on Snow’s exposed skin. “I’ll get you a hoodie to wear to breakfast. At least it’s not summer.”

“Take your clothes and go get cleaned up and dressed again. We really are going to eat now.” Snow directs.

When Emma’s left the room, Charming looks over at Snow, “Are you ok with this? Is it too much for you?” He asks as his hand drifts down to stroke himself through his jeans.

“It’s... I just want her to be happy. If this is what she needs, it doesn’t bother me. Not like if you touched someone else this way. It was actually really hot and I can see you liked it.” Snow says pointedly.

“She wants to touch you too. You heard that right?”

“Yes, it’s fine. I already told you how it feels when she touches me. I don’t think it will be a problem. I want her to. I would have let her this morning. I love her. I love her so much.”

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much for you. Emma’s a big girl. She can handle a no from us if there’s ever something you don’t want. I won’t let her make you uncomfortable. We don’t have to do this for her.” Charming says running one hand down Snow's back as she cuddles into him.

“I want it too, Charming. It felt good, showing her how much we love her and want her. If she wants to show me how much she wants me, how much she missed me growing up, however she needs to do that, it’s ok with me. We’ll talk about it more if it becomes a problem. Now, what are we going to do about you? I really would like to get to breakfast, but she’s clearly left you with a problem” Snow says smirking up at him before moving to kneel in front of him. 

She slides her hands up his thighs, cupping his hardness and squeezing lightly before moving to the button on his jeans. “Do you need me to take care of you too?” she questions.

Charming just groans and nods as he lifts his hips off the couch so she can pull his jeans down, his hard cock standing at attention in front her. “You’re not going to last long are you?” Snow asks as she licks down the length of him. “No” he answers truthfully. “That was really hot and she was grinding against me the entire time even though she was trying to be still like you said. I’m so close already. Are you ready for me?”

Snow just leans forward and draws him in as his hands go to the back of her head. “God baby, you always feel so good.” he moans out. He strokes into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat immediately. “This is going to be so fast.” One hand slides down to stroke her throat as his thumb presses in feeling his cock slide down before he pulls back. He feels Snow’s tongue glide over him as he pulls out before he slips back inside, pushing the entire length of his cock into her waiting mouth. He releases a loud moan at the feel of her sucking him in before withdrawing again. 

“This afternoon, we’re going to make you feel so good Snow. Can you imagine that baby? Emma and I touching you together. It’s going to be incredible.” Charming tells her as he fucks into her mouth with a hard pace, one hand holding her head steady as the other continues to stroke her throat. His cock sliding in all the way with each stroke. She’s always been so good at this, letting him fuck her mouth however he wants. He feels her throat vibrate at his words as she moans around him. The feeling is enough to push him over the edge and he quickly empties himself down her throat. 

Snow licks him clean before standing up and kissing him hard. When she’s finished, she sees Emma stalled in the room behind them watching and smiles at her. “Let’s go to breakfast sweet girl. Sounds like we’re going to need some calories for this afternoon.” Snow says reaching a hand out to her as she motions for Charming to get his pants on.


	3. Later that evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Charming take care of Snow together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this didn't turn out exactly how I wanted. Describing this the way I wanted was more difficult than the first 2 parts. I just couldn't quite get it the way I wanted. Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions of things you'd like to see.

They don't make it back to the house until later that day, choosing to spend time with Henry instead. By the time they return, it's growing dark outside and dinner’s already been eaten. 

 

“Emma, why don't you get changed and pick out the movie?” Snow says as she moves into the kitchen to start some popcorn.

 

Charming heads to the bedroom to put on something more comfortable before returning to sit on the couch. After a few minutes, Snow joins him, snuggling into his side while Emma picks up the controller and moves to sit on the other end of the couch until Snow grabs her hand and tugs her down beside them. Snow's hand goes around her waist and pulls her in close as Emma starts the movie.

 

As the movie progresses, Emma turns further in Snow, her hand sliding under Snow's shirt to stroke the smooth skin of her stomach. Snow's hand move up to run through Emma's hair and she hears Emma sigh in contentment pressing further into her.

 

Emma trails her fingers over Snow's thigh making designs and running her hand over the soft cloth of Snow's pajama pants absentmindedly as the movie draws to a conclusion before squeezing Snow and moving to sit up as the credits role.

 

“Guess I'll head to bed” she says clicking off the TV and ducking her head. She's had a good day. She doesn't really have a reason to sleep with her parents tonight and can't bring herself to ask for what she wants. 

 

As she walks by, Charming catches her hand, “Don't you want to sleep with us tonight baby? Help me with mommy?”

 

Emma ducks her head, a blush immediately rising to her cheeks, “Yes, Daddy.”

 

Charming threads his fingers through hers and rises, pulling her into the bedroom behind him with Snow following. He tugs Emma into a hug and whispers into her hair, “you still want to touch mommy together?” Emma nods against his chest before he moves away to look at Snow standing by the bed.

 

Charming moves to kiss Snow, pausing to pull off her top and push down her pajama pants. One hand threading into her hair.The other falling to the small of her back, fingers pressing in and holding her close as he kisses her deeply. Pulling away, “you’re still okay with this?” he questions. “You tell me if you need to stop or slow down sweetheart. Sit in the middle of the bed.”

 

Snow just nods before moving to kneel in the middle of their bed.

 

Charming moves to one side of her, motioning Emma to sit on the other. He reaches behind Snow for Emma’s hand, threading their fingers together and sliding them up Snow’s back onto her head. He curls their fingers into her short hair and tugs her head back gently exposing her slim pale neck to them. He leans in and licks from her shoulder to her ear before biting on a lobe gently. He looks at Emma around Snow before inclining his head at her.

 

Emma quickly leans in on the other side. Snow moans out softly as Emma’s lips touch her. Emma kisses and sucks her way up the side of Snows neck as Charming does the same on the other side. He reaches forward for Emma’s other hand and slides it up to tease around Snow’s breast. Snow’s hands fall to their thighs, squeezing gently at the joint assault. 

 

Their united fingers run across the soft underside as they continue to assault her neck in tandem. Charming pulls Emma’s fingers from her head to stroke across Snow’s back. Their hands come up to circle one nipple as Emma makes a trail from Snow’s neck to the other nipple. Snow’s breath is already coming in little pants and gasps from the feeling of both people against her. 

 

Charming moves their fingers lower, across the ripples in Snow’s stomach as his mouth joins Emma’s. He sucks a nipple in before biting down gently and soothing it with his tongue. Pulling away briefly, he pauses to watch as Emma sucks and bites across one breast leaving little pink marks all over Snow’s creamy white chest. 

 

Their joint fingers move lower through Snow’s pooled wetness as he hears Emma moan against Snow and feels Snow jolt at the contact. Their fingers move up to slowly circle the little bundle of nerves at her apex as he leans into to kiss her, sucking her bottom lip in briefly before delving his tongue inside to explore her. He continues to guide Emma’s finger around Snow’s clit, pressing in occasionally, as Emma shifts slightly in front of Snow so her mouth can access the other side.

 

Snow’s chest is a pretty design of light pink marks from Emma and he shifts back slightly to run his tongue across her shoulder. Their hands drift lower palming one side of her ass before he guides their finger between her cheeks to press lightly at her puckered hole. He hears the sharp intake of Snow’s breath at the movement before she relaxes against them again.

 

As Emma’s mouth envelops Snow’s nipple, sucking harder this time, their fingers pick up speed, “Emma” Snow whines out fingers moving into Emma’s hair and holding her close. “More please.” She gasps out her body shaking with the beginnings of her orgasm. 

 

Charming flicks their fingers over her swollen nub faster and presses harder against her back releasing Emma’s hand to slide a hand around Snow’s waist, holding her firmly as he feels her body tense for a moment and then release. Snow comes with a sharp cry before relaxing back against him.

 

Emma lets go of her and Charming gently lowers her onto the bed, moving to lie next to her with his head propped on one hand. Emma copies him on the other side. Charming reaches for the hand Emma has resting on Snow’s thigh and quickly positions their fingers again. He slides their one joined finger lower than before. 

 

Charming leads Emma in exploring Snow’s wet fold, “feel how wet mommy is for us baby.” Emma groans at his words, reveling in the feel of Snow’s soft skin under her finger. Snow shifts restlessly under their explorations. Their fingers spread her wetness around and she can feel it dripping down her thighs. They stroke through her slit, gliding through her folds. After a few strokes, Charming tucks their fingers under supporting one of Emma’s and circling Snow’s opening, just pressing against it.

 

“Please” she moans out and Charming presses their joined finger in slowly. He sets a steady rhythm pushing firmly into her and pulling nearly completely out, matching the rhythm Snow’s hips are setting.

 

“Mommy, you feel so good.” Emma tells her. “Is good baby, you’re making mommy feel amazing.” Snow tells her. Emma leans down to suckle at Snow, drawing her in slowly and sucking gently at the nipple that’s in reach. Charming kisses Snow softly, sucking her tongue into his mouth and swallowing her moans. 

 

As Snow begins to lift her hips faster, demanding more from them, Charming repositions their hand, adding another joined finger. Their pace increases and Snow draws Emma further into her, encouraging her to suck harder. Emma bites down before pulling away to lick across the little indentations she’s left. She licks her way up to Snow’s ear to whisper, “You look so pretty like this mama, all marked by Daddy and me.” Snow shifts arching into them harder, looking for more contact, Emma’s words releasing another flood of wetness from her. “More, please.” she moans out.

 

Charming sits up, kneeling beside Snow so he can rub at her clit with his free hand. Pinching lightly, he pushes their combined fingers harder against her and curls them up on each stroke as Emma sucks her way back down Snow’s neck and across her collarbone, Snow's head thrown back against the bed, her heels digging into the bed. Snow’s hand digs into Charming’s thigh and strokes down Emma’s back, holding her close.

 

Emma nips at the juncture of Snow’s neck and shoulder hard enough to leave teeth marks. Charming moves them into a faster stroke, pumping in and out of Snow rapidly and circling her clit at the same pace. “Fuck” Snow manages to gasp out. The tension rising rapidly in her again. Her back arches up off the bed nails digging into Emma’s back. 

 

Snow’s body holds for several strokes before Charming presses hard against her coaxing her over the edge as Emma pulls back to watch Snow fall apart under them. They maintain their pace for several more strokes until they feel Snow fall back into the mattress. Charming move his hand to her thigh and sets a slower pace as Snow’s wetness floods over their hands. They draw out her pleasure as long as their able.

 

“Sit up Emma.” Charming tells her. “I think we can give Mommy one more.” He slowly pulls their fingers out of Snow and repositions their hands so that they each have three fingers unfolded. “We’re going to go slow at first, baby girl. We don’t want to hurt mommy, but I know she can take us and it’s going to feel so good for her.”

 

Charming looks at Snow who is watching them with hooded eyes, cheeks flushed and chest still heaving. “Ok?” he questions her. She nods in response, “Slowly.”

 

Charming pushes their combined fingers in slowly, stretching her deliciously. Reaching his first finger joint, he pauses their movement to give her time to adjust. He moves Emma’s other hand to Snow’s clit letting her go and allowing her to direct her own movements. Emma circles Snow slow and gently. After a minute, Snow sighs out, “more.” and Charming pushes their collective fingers in steadily, feeling Snow’s walls fluttering around his fingers. He presses hard against her forcing their fingers completely inside. He hears Snow gasp at the intrusion when they enter her fully. 

 

“Still ok, sweetheart?” He asks. “Yes, really full. Almost too much.” Snow stutters out panting. Charming lays a hand across her stomach, stroking in circles. “Try to relax, baby. We’re going to make you feel so good.” 

 

Emma flicks lightly across her hard nub watching Snow work to accept their intrusion. Charming slides his hand up, palm rubbing lightly across a pointed nipple. His hand sliding back and forth, squeezing her gently, coaxing her to relax into them. He curls one of their fingers forward, tapping gently against the spongy patch inside of her until he feels more wetness release and Snow’s hips begin to shift under them again. She releases the breath she’d been holding finally and nods at them. 

 

Their fingers move shallowly inside of her, not moving past their knuckle as they stroke in and out of her continuing their other actions. Snow’s hands are grasping at the sheets, fingers flexing and unflexing as she gasps and moans with their movements. 

 

“That’s it Mommy, just let us take care of you.” Emma says pinching lightly at Snow. Her own hips moving restlessly. “You feel so tight. It’s amazing.”

 

“Mmmm yes baby girl. Fuck Mommy. Mommy wants to feel you.” Snow moans out. Her back arches up trying to take them deeper. “Feels so good.”

 

Finally, they begin to stroke more fully in and out. Snow writhes under them unable to keep a steady rhythm. Charming’s hand moves back to her waist, holding her firmly to the mattress and increases their pace. “You’re doing so good babe, taking so much of Emma and I.”

 

They stroke in and out, pressing faster and harder into Snow. Emma’s finger curls in on each back stroke hitting her just right. Snow comes on a shout with no warning, but Charming doesn’t slow their motion. “One more Snow.” Charming moves over her thigh, still holding her down by her waist and using his own thigh for leverage. Snow is panting under them, nearly hyperventilating, her entire body flushed, head tossed back gasping for air as they push her for more.

 

The shift in position forces Emma to withdraw her hand as her palm hits Snow with every stroke. Emma leans over nipping across Snow’s chest as Charming forces their fingers harder and faster with his new position. Snow’s gasping out a continuous chain of “Fuck” and “Yes, baby”. One hand tugging at Emma’s hair, the other tapping against the mattress. 

 

Charming can feel her walls tightening around them both again and knows she’s close. “That’s it baby, come for us. Come for Emma and me.” He pushes them in hard again, grinding Emma’s palm against her apex. Emma bites down on Snow’s nipple, tugging on it at the same time as she feels her mother’s walls begin to flutter around her fingers. She moans in response to the feeling around Snow’s nipple.

 

Snow’s body arches off the bed again, seeming momentarily stuck before falling back down and settling there. Charming and Emma can feel her milking their fingers and Emma releases her nipple as she looks up to see Snow passed out, overwhelmed for the moment by the assault on her senses. 

 

Charming carefully pulls their fingers out, softly stroking down Snow’s thigh before leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. 

 

He looks at Emma watching Snow, “Was that good for you, baby girl?”

 

“That was amazing. She looks so beautiful. She’s ok, right?”

 

“Yeah, just a little too much for her. She’ll wake up in a minute or two. Stay here with her. I’m going to get something to clean her up with.”

 

Charming disappears into the bathroom for a minute, returning with a warm wet cloth. He quickly wipes off Emma’s hand for her before gently cleaning off Snow. As he finishes, he catches sight of Emma yawning as she snuggles down against Snow, her head resting on her chest. Snow’s arm is still curled lightly around her. 

 

“Tired, Emma?” He asks as he sees Snow’s eyes flutter open and her arm curls more tightly around Emma. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Sleep then.” Charming turns out the light and reaches to pull a blanket over the two of them before he lays down beside Snow and wraps an arm around her waist.


	4. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per request- Emma has a stressful day and Charming helps her release her tension.

Emma slams the door behind her as she enters the house. She's so happy to be done with this day. Being Sheriff in Storybook is generally an easy gig, but some days it's just like all the crazy fairy tale stuff comes out at you at once. Emma just wants to change her clothes and snuggle in the couch. She wishes her mom was home to cuddle with but knows that Snow has a parent teacher event at the school this evening. She's thinks her Dad was out for the evening.

Heading to her room, she's surprised to hear movement from the other bedroom. She hesitates in front of the door, assuming that Daddy's in there but undecided if she wants to go to him. He isn't soft and cuddly like Mommy and she's not certain curling up in his lap will have the same effect on her.

Instead, she goes to her room and gets more comfortable clothes before entering the bathroom for a shower. After a warm shower and getting dressed in her warm comfy clothing, she decides to see if Charming is still home. Though she feels slightly better, she knows she could use a little affection and she believed her parents when they told her they would give her whatever she needed. She wants to ask him to brush her hair something no one ever did for her as a child once she was deemed old enough to care for herself. She's always found having her hair played with soothing.

She finds him still in his bedroom, lounged on his bed with a book. “What's up sweetie?” He questions.

Looking uncertain, Emma asks, “Would you brush my hair Daddy?” She extends her brush in his direction.

“Of course.” Charming responds, setting aside his book and patting the now empty space between his legs.

Emma settles into the space and hands him her brush. Charming begins to brush out her blond locks gently. One hand holding her head steady as the other pulls the brush down carefully.

Emma can feel his warmth against her back and leans more fully against him, dropping her head down to give him better access. A small sigh escapes her.

“Everything okay baby girl?”

“Yeah, just a long day. This feels nice. I can't remember anyone ever doing this for me.” Emma answers. Emma feels warm with Charming’s big hands gently rubbing against her scalp and the slight tugging of her hair. It's soothing as he rubs his fingers over her head and toys with her ear. Her eyes slide closed.

“I can do this anytime you want. I'm sorry I missed out on it all these years, though maybe don't ask me to do anything else with it. I'm certain you don't want me as your stylist” Charming says with a smile, brushing her hair to one side and laying a kiss on her exposed neck. “I'm always happy to spend time with you Emma.”

Finished with his task, Charming lays the brush to the side and threads his fingers through her hair. He gently strokes her head. His fingers dig lightly into her scalp as he runs then over her head. His fingers tread lower and press into her neck, rubbing and massaging the tension away.

Emma's head falls further forward and she lets out a soft moan. “Feels good, Daddy.” His hands feel got against her skin and she just sinks into him. She's not sure anyone has ever been this gentle with her.

“Just relax, baby girl. Let Daddy take care of you.” Charming continue his ministrations, pressing harder against her as his fingers spread further, moving across her shoulders. He gently works the tension out of her. “I'm sorry you had a rough day, but Daddy's always here for you. Whatever you need.” Fingers dig into all the little knots that have built up, smoothing them out. 

He slides his hands down and moves to pull off her shirt. “Arms up.” He orders. He tosses the shirt aside and resumes his massage on her bare skin. He pushes her forward slightly to get more access to her lower back. As his hands slip and slide across her back, his head drops down to nibble across her shoulders. 

Charming continues stroking her, kneading his hands into the small of her back and sucking gently at the side of her neck. Emma moans and he moves to bite gently on her ear lobe before whispering, “is this good, baby girl? Do you want Daddy to touch you more? Is this making you feel better?”

“Please Daddy” Emma whimpers. “ Your hands feel nice.” Emma presses back into his hands and she can feel him growing against her. She's imagined what it might be like to have him inside her since the events of last weekend and she releases a low moan, pushing her ass back against him.

Charming strokes his hands up and down her back, feeling the goosebumps that break out at his touch. He trails his lips down her spine, nipping and sucking as far down as he can reach before trailing his tongue up and around one shoulder blade.

“Tastes good, baby girl. Lean back against me.” Charming murmurs to her. His hands slide around her waist as she follows his directions. Her hands slide into his thighs, anchoring herself to him. Fingers are splayed out as he strokes across her flat stomach. “So pretty baby” he says into her ear, warm breath fluttering against her skin.

Charming tilts his head forward sucking on her pulse point, feeling it beat faster under his tongue as his hands creep higher. He palms each breast, gently squeezing and hefting their weight in his large calloused hands. Fingers stroke against the underside of each one before gently sliding up the sides, massaging her there.

He shifts restlessly against her backside. His hard length pressing against her. Hands slide further over and palms graze over her nipples causing them to harden further. He rubs lightly against the hard points barely touching her.

Emma's hand slide higher on his thighs, squeezing them as she gasps out, “more Daddy”. Emma feels like he's setting her on fire. Sharp bolts of warmth shoot through her wherever he touches. He's soft and gentle with her but she thinks maybe she wants him to be harder, to really touch her. “More Daddy. Touch me, please.”

His fingers circle her nipples before pinching them. He gradually tightens his fingers on her until he hears her breath catch and then begins to tug on them gently as his teeth sink into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. 

He tugs hard before rolling the hard nubs between his long fingers as he releases the skin at her neck. Charming's tongue soothes over the bite mark before gently sucking at the same spot. Emma's head is resting back on his shoulder as her hips rock restlessly against him. Her fingers clenching and unclenching against his legs. Charming is pushing steadily against her, rocking forward, seeking the right kind of friction. 

He drops one hand lower, reaching to cup Emma right between her legs. He feels the warmth radiating off her. Her sweats are damp and he knows she wants this, wants Daddy to fuck her but he needs confirmation from her to take that last step. He ruts slowly against her. His hand pressing against her in rhythm with his hips. 

Charming continues tweaking one nipple as he nudges Emma's head over so he can lick and suck on the opposite side. “Baby, you're so wet for Daddy. Tell Daddy what you want. Don't be scared baby girl.” Charming presses his palm more firmly against her, providing both of them with more friction as it forces her more tightly against the bulge in his shorts. “Daddy wants you, Emma.” He nips and sucks at her neck leaving little pinks marks along the way and he moves his hand to engulf one breast before squeezing her hard.

Emma's breath is coming in short pants. Her back arched slightly, pushing her breast more firmly into his hands. Her hips rocking steadily against him, trapped between his hand and his hips. She can feel him pushing steadily against her and she wants to see him and feel him. She wants him inside her. 

The relaxed feeling he'd brought her earlier is gone. She feels like she's on fire. No one has ever touched her like this, taken time to really touch her like it mattered. There's new tension in her body now, different from when she'd arrived home from work, certainly better. 

“Please Daddy. Fuck me. I want to feel you.” Emma finally responds.

Gently, Charming pushes her forward, pulling out from behind her and kneeling beside her. He pushes her back onto the pillows before moving off the bed temporarily. He quickly removes his clothes and returns to the bed. 

Lying down next to Emma, he leans over to kiss her. His lips glide over hers before sucking in her full bottom lip. He nibbles at it gently before sliding his tongue over it. Her lips part and he slips his tongue inside. Tongues tangle together for the first time. 

His tongue explores her mouth slowly, drinking her in as his hand rubs across her stomach. His fingers run across her taut abs as their kiss becomes more passionate. Her thighs rub together seeking some friction as Charming's hard length presses into her thigh.

Eventually, his mouth trails across her chin, dipping lower with every breath. Emma's chest is heaving under him as she gasps for breath. He slides his hand lower, reaching her waistband and lingering along it for a moment before slipping under it. His tongue slides over her nipple continuing its descent. He reaches the underside of her breast and strokes across it. He licks a broad stroke up between her full breasts before closing his mouth over one hard nipple. A hand moves to his head, drawing him closer.

Emma gasps and jolts up into him at the contact. “Daddy.” she whines out. Her fingers are tangled in his hair, holding him close as Charming pushes his hand fully into her sweats. He traces his fingers through her wetness, stroking over her slit. He lingers in her warm wetness for a moment before sitting up and tugging her pants off. 

Charming moves between her legs, his hard length jutting in front of him. He studies the glistening pink in front of him before moving to kiss the inside of one thigh. He slowly moves upward leaving little bite marks on his way. One arm is draped across her hip, holding her steady as she shifts quietly under him. 

He reaches her apex and looks up at her to ensure she's alright with this. Emma looks down at him and nods. His head lowers and her musky sweet scent fills him. His tongue slips out and he very slowly licks up her wet pussy. The tip of his tongue parts her folds and slides in, trailing over her warm softness. Emma let's out a loud groan at the contact. “God, Daddy” she gasps out. Her hand returns to rest lightly on his head.

Warm breath ghosts against her and her hips buck up only to be held in place by the arm that's slung over her hips. Charming's tongue swirls over her clit before sliding lower again. He reaches her opening and presses the tip of his tongue against it. He circles the opening before pushing inside and fully tasting her for the first time. Charming moans against her at the feel of her slick smooth channel engulfing his tongue. 

Emma shifts restlessly under his assault. Sex has never felt like this before. Emma knows she should feel dirty with her Daddy's tongue inside her, but instead she feels loved and cared for. No one has ever treated her this way before. 

He strokes in and out of her several times. The hand slung over her hips slides lower and his thumb pushes against her. He can barely contain her desire to rock against him. Pulling back, he looks up at her. She looks amazing with her chest flushed, blonde hair splayed out against the pillows and fingers digging into the mattress. 

“Relax, baby girl. Daddy's going to take care of you, but you need to be still.” Charming tells her before delving his tongue back inside. 

Emma moans out, “yes Daddy.” His tongue moves within her, sliding in and out. His thumb flicks against her hard nub rapidly. He slips higher, flattening his tongue against her as two fingers find their way inside her. He pumps rapidly against her, fingers curling into her and her feels her hips stutter as her walls grip him firmly before convulsing around him. He continues to pump slowly and licks up the additional wetness that seeps out. 

Withdrawing his fingers, he kneels in front of her again and licks then clean. Charming lays over her, kissing her deeply and letting her taste herself on him. “You taste so good baby. You still want Daddy to fuck you baby? Do I need a condom?” He checks.

“Fuck me Daddy, fill me up. I want to feel you, please.” Emma tells him. God she can't wait to feel him inside. Emma knows he wouldn't do this with anyone else. He loves her mother. They have true love. It makes her feel so loved and desired that he would share this with her, especially with Mommy not home.

Charming leans back and shifts forward. He lines up and pushes his hard length inside her slowly. “Fuck, baby. You feel so good around Daddy.” Charming strokes himself fully inside her. His mouth covers her breast, drawing her in. Her arms wrap around him and she lifts her hips to take him in completely. 

Charming begins to pound into her. Pushing in and out firmly in long hard strokes. “Even better than I imagined baby girl. God, Daddy never thought he'd be inside you. I love you Emma.” He can't believe he's inside his little girl. Just the thought nearly brings him to the edge. “Fuck” he groans out. 

Emma digs her heels into the bed, arching to meet each stroke. “Love you too, Daddy. Harder, please.”

He slides into her, faster and harder, enjoying the tight wetness wrapped around him. Groaning out, he shifts, changing the angle and feels his pelvis grind against her clit when he bottoms out. Emma gasps at the feeling panting underneath him. 

He can feel her body responding to the change in position. She's meeting him on every stroke and she's so tight around him. God, he still can't believe he's fucking his little girl. This is definitely not how he imagined life would be if they were reunited. But it's so good. His girl is beautiful and he loves her like this, writhing under him. He could do this forever. Touch her, show her how much he loves her. He knows this is messed up but he doesn't think he could stop now. He's going to have her every chance he gets. He's going to show her real love and affection and never let her go.

He nips at her nipple, moving one hand to roughly grasp at her. His movements uncoordinated as he drives them toward the finish line. “Fuck baby.” He gasps out. “Come for Daddy.”

He squeezes her tightly and pumps hard against her, dragging himself against her clit as he feels her tip over the edge. She clenches around him and it's the best thing he's ever felt, bringing her to the edge while he's inside of her. He makes himself hang on, and continues pounding into her, forcing himself back into her fluttering canal. The feel of her milking him nearly driving him over, but he doesn't want to finish yet.

When he feels her body relent and release him, he shifts back on one hand and slips the other between them, circling her clit and pinching it lightly between two fingers. He can feel her respond immediately. Her body struggling against the overwhelming sensations he's producing in her. He can head her breathing raggedly, struggling to keep up.

Charming moves, rolling them over and lifting her atop him. Roughly, he shoves her up into a sitting position astride him. Quickly, he moves a hand back to her clit, circling it and another to her waist. “Ride me, baby” he tells her and feels her respond to the request, her hips shifting up and down slowly. 

Charming looks at her, her head tipped back, wet blonde hair tangled again, little pink and red marks over her neck and chest and the lightest outline of his fingers against one breast where he's grabbed her as she came. His girl is breathtaking. He moves his hand so he's gripping her waist on both sides tugging her forward slightly and giving himself more room to work as he sets a steady hard rhythm under her.

Emma's watching him now. Hands spread on his chest, one clutching his shoulder for support but the other slides lower to rub against his nipple causing him to surge up hard into her, gasping. His own hands shift, one hand resting in the center of her chest providing her with more support she means forward. The other moves to stroke her cheek.

A thumb slides across her plump lips before sliding inside her open panting mouth. She closes around the digit, sucking him in and sliding her tongue against. He feels that movement straight through his hard cock and moans out, “God baby girl”.

He removes his thumb in favor of two fingers, continuing to pump steadily into her as she rocks against him. As she closes around his fingers suckling them as she would Snow's nipple an instant image crossing his mind, he feels the beginnings of her orgasm. His little girl definitely has an oral fetish. 

His pushes his two fingers in deep, hitting the back of her throat as he matches the rhythm of their lower bodies. Emma's smiling around his fingers as she sucks him hard. His other hand slides higher, gently stroking over the light bruising on her throat and feeling her swallowing around his fingers. Only a few strokes later, he feels her body tense up and her breathing stops for a second before she yells out, “Daddy”.

His hands drop back to her waist as he holds her steady, driving up into her and letting himself go. He fills Emma with long hot spurts as she milks his cock, her walls fluttering rapidly around him. He continues pumping into her until he's finished and let's Emma collapse against him. He strokes his hands up and down her back for several moments relishing in her closeness before needs to move her off and gently nudges her to the side.

One arm stays wrapped protectively around her as the other hand runs through her tangled hair. He drops a kiss to her forehead. “Love you baby girl. That was amazing for Daddy. Do you feel better?”

“Love you too Daddy. I feel much more relaxed now. You made me feel incredible.” Emma answered snuggling into him.

“Why don't you take a nap here until Mommy comes home” Charming says, reaching to pull a sheet over them 

“OK. “ Emma assents, eyes already drifting closed


	5. Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Emma just wants to cuddle with Mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like we needed some more Snow & I had a lot of free time at work today. I wouldn't expect another chapter for a few more days.

Emma wakes up to the smell of bacon. She stretches out in her bed, having slept alone last night. Her white tank rises up exposing a sliver of skin before she settles back into bed. Kicking off her sheets, she pads down to the kitchen looking for Snow. Emma doesn't bother to pull her sweats on or grab a robe. The house is warm and smells delicious. She's excited to see what Mommy has cooked this morning and to maybe get in a few minutes of cuddling. It's been a few days since she's really had any time with her between their jobs, Daddy & Henry. 

 

Henry's gone for the weekend though and Daddy normally sleeps until breakfast is finished so Emma figures Mommy will be alone in the kitchen right now. Turns out Emma's correct and Snow is preparing breakfast alone in the kitchen. Leaning against the entry way, Emma watches her cook for a few minutes.

 

Her mommy is mixing something with flour in a bowl, Emma hopes it's pancakes. She loves pancakes and Mommy makes them into cute shapes for her. Mommy looks cute in the pink pajamas she wearing. Tiny little rabbits jump across them and Emma feels a surge of love for her mother at the picture and the idea that she's making special breakfast for her.

 

Even though it's been several months since the curse broke, Emma still can't get used to the idea that she has actual parents who love her. She knows that Snow and Charming are happy to reassure her as much as she needs and she's accepted that, as well as their unconventional expression of that love for her. In fact, she likes it. It makes her feel special, knowing that other parents don't love their children that way, that they would have pushed her desires away, but her mommy and daddy made her feel good about it instead. 

 

Emma feels safe and secure when she's surrounded by them. When their hands are on her and all she can hear is them and the only thing she can smell is them. She likes giving herself over to them and trusting that they will take care of her, give her what she needs.

 

The sound of pans clanking together startles her out of her thoughts. Emma feels the warmth of arousal in her belly and remembers that she was looking to cuddle with Mommy before breakfast was done and they had to wake Daddy. 

 

She steps forward softly until she's behind Snow and slides her hands around the soft skin that's peeking out at her waist. Snow startles slightly and Emma catches the pan in her hand before she can drop it with one hand and tugs her back against her with the hand around her waist.

 

Emma ducks her head and places a warm lingering kiss on her neck before murmuring, “Good morning, Mommy” into her ear. Emma sets the pan down, flips of the burner and turns Snow into her. She tugs Snow back away from the hot stove until Emma is leaving against the counter behind them and has Snow firmly against her. Soft warm lips find equally soft lips as Emma says hello to Snow. 

 

She slides a hand up onto Snow's hair and slips one under her shirt, stroking up her warm smooth back. Emma slips her tongue inside as she feels Snow's arms wrap around her, returning the embrace. Her tongue slides against her mother's, warm and wet and exploring slowly before Emma finally pulls back.

 

She tilts her head down to bury her face in Snow's neck and breathes her scent in deeply. “Mmmm” she murmurs against Snow's skin. “You smell good. Feel good to Mommy.” She breathes against her as she continues to stroke Snow's back.

 

“Will you sit on the couch with me for a few minutes before we finish cooking breakfast? Please Mommy?” Emma asks continuing to nose into Snow's neck. 

 

“Of course baby.” Snow pulls away, stopping to pull a pan of bacon from the oven so it doesn't burn and heads for the couch. Snow sits on a corner of the couch and Emma sits sideways on her lap, stretching her legs out across the couch. 

 

She snuggled into Snow, leaning her face back into Snow's neck as Snow's arms wrap around her, holding her in place. “Sometimes, I wish I was a little smaller Mommy.” Emma says with a light laugh. “It would make for a better fit.” 

 

“No baby girl, Mommy loves you just like this. You're perfect. I'd hold you like this no matter how big you were if that's what you wanted.” Snow says smiling gently at her. She lifts one hand to stroke down Emma's cheek and tuck her hair back. Emma's warm breath tickles her neck and the hand at Emma's waist falls to her round ass slipping inside of her panties, squeezing her firmly.

 

“Mmmm” Emma moans out and mouths at the soft skin of her mommy’s neck, sucking softly, her tongue flicking out to taste the skin. Emma’s hand falls from her shoulder to softly cup a firm breast and she squeezes gently and massages mommy’s full breast under hand. Emma leans back from Snow’s neck and stutters out, “Mommy can I...I want..” Snow cuts her off, “Of course baby, whatever you want.” and pushes Emma back, reaching for the hem of her pink camisole and lifting it off swiftly, tossing it to the floor.

 

Emma slides off her mommy’s lap, repositioning herself for better access. She leans back and Snow wraps one arm around her cuddling her close as Emma’s mouth latches onto one soft nipple. Emma sucks her nipple in, gently suckling at her mom’s warm round breast just like a baby would. Snow’s fingers run through Emma’s hair, tucking her closer and holding her firmly against her chest. Snow feels the warmth bubbling up inside herself at the intimate contact. God, she missed so much with Emma. Sometimes, she still can’t believe that she missed so many years of her daughter’s life. Snow loves having her this close. She knows that it’s unusual, but she relishes the contact with the child she thought she’d lost. She can never get back that time, but she enjoys what they have now. It’s close and loving and significantly more intimate than a mother normally gets with a child Emma’s age. 

 

Snow’s fingers leave Emma’s hair to stroke down her cheek. As she looks down at Emma, she glances further down Emma’s mostly exposed body and sees the wet spot that’s formed on the front of her baby girl’s little blue panties. She wonders if this always happened when Emma was suckling or if it’s a more recent development, a result of the sex they recently began having. She makes a mental note to ask her later. 

 

Snow begins to talk gently to Emma, telling her, “You’re so pretty baby girl. Mommy’s so happy to have you back.” At her words, she watches as Emma’s hand slides down and ventures inside the waistband of her panties. She can see Emma’s fingers moving inside and she continues talking. “Mommy loves you, Princess. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I love having your this close to me. You feel so good against Mommy.” Snow can feel the vibrations of Emma’s nearly continuous moaning against her and she gently slides her own hand from Emma’s cheek down her body. She nudges Emma’s hand out of the way and replaces her fingers with her own. Snow trails her fingers through Emma’s slit, gathering her wetness before circling the hard throbbing nub gently in time with Emma’s suckling. 

 

She continues talking, whispering words of love and encouragement to Emma. “Mommy and Daddy always wanted you baby girl. We never wanted to be apart from you.” Snow can feel Emma responding to her words, arching up into her mother’s hand and whimpering against her. She continues to hold her close, rubbing faster, urging her closer to the edge. “You’re so pretty like this baby girl. Mommy just wants to keep you this close forever.” Snow feels Emma sucking more harshly against her nipple, her tongue fluttering out against the hard peak and Snow inhales sharply, working hard to maintain her own focus.

 

She pinches Emma’s clit lightly before beginning tight fast little circles around it. She can feel Emma’s entire body responding to her touch. Her hips lifting off the couch into her hand, sharp little puffs of air from her nostrils against her, and the tensions in her stomach. She knows Emma is close and continues coaxing her. “Cum for Mommy baby girl. Mommy wants to feel you finish against her fingers. You feel so soft and wet sweetheart. Mommy will always want you.” At her words, Emma tumbles over the edge into her orgasm. Her hips lift off the sofa before collapsing back down and her teeth bite into Snow’s breast briefly before she catches herself and forces herself to move her mouth away not wanting to hurt her. Emma gasps and cries out, “Moommmy.”

Emma’s head falls back into the crook of Snow’s arm as Snow brings her down gently. Fingers continuing to rub at her softening clit. “So good baby girl” she whispers to Emma. As Emma fully relaxes, eyes fluttering back open to look at Snow, Snow withdraws her hand and licks her fingers clean as Emma watches. “Tastes good baby.” Snow murmurs.

 

Emma tilts her head and looks at the breast in front of her. Softly, she runs a finger over the light teeth marks that she left there. “Sorry, Mommy. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She states, cheeks darkening further in embarrassment. “Didn’t hurt Emma. You always feel good to Mommy.” Snow answers stroking her hand down Emma’s cheek. “Don’t worry baby. Mommy would tell you if she wanted you to stop.”

 

Emma surges up at her words, kissing her deeply before slipping off the couch to kneel in front of Snow. Her hands go to the waistband of Snow’s pajamas and she urges Snow’s hips to lift. “Please Mommy. I want to taste you too.” She requests and Snow’s hips lift up allowing Emma to draw her pants off.

 

It’s such a pretty sight, Emma all flushed with messy hair kneeling between her legs. How could she ever resist her little girl. Emma breathes her in deeply before wrapping her hands under Snow and tugging her forward to the edge of the couch. “Smells good Mommy.” she says looking up at Snow under her eyelashes. Snow reaches to cup her cheek for a moment before sliding her hand back to tangle in her curls and urging her forward. 

 

“Go ahead baby girl. Make Mommy feel good.” 

 

Emma leans in, with a pink tongue peeking out. Snow’s hips lift in anticipation and Emma finally makes contact. Her tongue swipes along Snow’s folds in one long sweep, taking in a good taste. Emma pulls back slightly and smacks her lips like a kid with ice cream. “Tastes good Mommy.” 

 

Emma leans back in, her hands sliding forward so her thumbs can part Snow’s folds and licks Snow’s slit up and down before moving back up. Her tongue flicks lightly against Snow’s clit before circling it tentatively. She hears Snow moan at the contact and continues making little circles until the hand on her head pushes her forward again and Emma’s mouth closes over Snow’s nub. 

 

Emma begins sucking lightly on the point at first until she hears an affirmative noise from Snow urging her on. Then Emma’s mouth goes to work, suckling her clit just as she would mommy’s nipple, occasionally flicking her tongue out to tease at the point. She slides a hand below her chin and slips two fingers inside Snow. She begins to stroke in and out languidly at a completely different pace from the way her mouth is working catching Snow off guard and causing her to gasp out loudly, “Emma, fuck.”

 

Snow can feel Emma smiling against her now. Her teeth bite down lightly and she gives a gentle tug at Snow as her fingers curl up into the spongy spot inside her. Snow’s hips buck up and Emma wraps her free hand around Snow in an effort to keep her still. She can hear Snow gasping and panting above her and it sounds amazing. Emma still feels incredible about being allowed to give her mother so much pleasure. She can’t believe that Snow allows her touch her like this even though she knows Snow enjoys it. Snow has True Love. She doesn’t need anyone else except Daddy to make her happy, but she’s told Emma repeatedly that she needs her too and Emma is beginning to believe it. 

 

Emma resumes her sucking, mouth closed firmly over Snow’s clit, drawing her as deep as she can. She increases the rhythm with her fingers, curling on on every stroke and occasionally scissoring her fingers. When she feels Snow getting closer, she pushes in hard and curls her fingers to gently rub against the spongy tissue inside Snow. She releases her clit and begins to lick her in rapid strokes. 

 

“God, baby girl. Feels so good.” Snow moans out. Her hips continuously fighting the hand attempting to hold them still. “Fuck baby. Mommy’s gonna come.”

 

Emma’s lips close over her hard nub again, biting down more firmly this time as she taps her fingers inside Snow. She tugs lightly on her clit again and feels Snow’s walls fluttering around her fingers. Tugging a little harder and sucking, she feels Snow tense for a second under her arm before relaxing again. Her walls squeezing Emma’s fingers in rapid succession as Emma just rests them against her. “Fuuckk Emmma” Snow gasps out as she climaxes. Emma releases her clit and dips lower to lap at the new wetness flowing out of Snow. Emma carefully withdraws her fingers once Snow appears finished and takes another quick lap around with her tongue, cleaning her up. 

 

Once that task is complete, she climbs onto the couch next to Snow, pulling her into her arms and cuddling her against her chest. Emma strokes down Snow’s head and over her back, rubbing her soothingly as she comes down from her high. She reaches behind herself and grabs the throw off the back of the couch to cover her mom. She doesn’t want her to get cold and tips them back onto the couch until Emma is laying with Snow cuddled on top of her. 

 

“You feel so good Mommy. I love having you so close to me.” Emma says to her. Snow snuggles into her for a moment before tilting her head back to look at her. “Bet you’re ready for those pancakes now, aren’t you?” She asks with a grin.

 

Emma sighs, “You know how I feel about your pancakes, Mom.” 

 

“Just give me a few minutes and I'll get dressed and finish your breakfast.” Snow tells her.


	6. Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charming family watches some baseball and maybe each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something for your weekend. Comments keep me motivated.

Emma's enjoying a night in with her family. Daddy had insisted on watching a baseball game that evening. Emma was curled up and comfortable between her parents. Her legs were stretched out over Snow's lap and Mommy was stroking her bare calves as she watched the game. It was warm and soothing. Emma had a hand tucked under her cheek resting on Charming's hip and her arm was flung across his waist. Daddy's was laying in her back, occasionally stroking it.

Emma was comfortable and relaxed between them, but after an hour was rapidly losing interest in the game. Even having lived in a place where people took their baseball seriously like Massachusetts, she'd never understood the fascination with the seemingly never-ending game. The first time mommy's fingers had trailed to the back of her knee after her focus began to waiver, Emma's thoughts had strayed to more interesting endeavors.

Emma lowered her arm across Daddy and felt him react to the contact, a small smirk forming on her face. He resumed stroking her back but never looked away from the game. She slid her arm back across him and pretended to scratch her nose before sliding her arm back to where it had been, seemingly unaware of where she was touching him. She felt him shift under her moving away a little. 

Emma squeezed his side and pulled herself more firmly against him. Her efforts pushed her forearm firmly against his semi-hard cock and she felt him twitch in response. Mommy's hand gently squeezed her calf and Emma looked back at her. Mommy was smiling gently at her. “Are you bored, Emma?”

“Yes, Mommy.” She answered, shifting slightly again, her legs falling apart in Snow's lap. 

“If you want something from Daddy, you have to ask him.” Snow tells her.

Emma can feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She's still not very good at asking for what she wants from them. “I don't need anything. We're watching baseball now.” Emma answers quietly.

She feels Charming's hand side up into her hair and tug her eyes up to his. “Baby girl, tell Daddy what you want.” He subtly shifts his hips up against her arm. “You just have to say the words.”

A soft sigh escapes Emma. Saying the words out loud makes her feel dirty even though both Mommy and Daddy have told her it's not and she knows they're pleased with her when she tells them what she wants. They just want her to be happy. 

Ducking her head down so she doesn't have to look at either of them, she takes a deep breath. “I want to suck your cock Daddy while you watch the game.” She feels him become measurably harder under her arm at those words. With a soft groan, he answers her, “Of course baby. You're such a good girl for asking Daddy that.”

At his words, she feels a hot spike of arousal and satisfaction. Emma shifts to her stomach and Snow resumes stroking her legs. Emma cups him through his jeans, squeezing lightly. “Take off your pants Daddy.”

She slides her hands back, propping her face up and watches as he pops the button on his pants, sliding down the zipper and his hips come up so he can push off his jeans and boxers. His nearly hard cock stands up in front of her face and Emma licks her lips at the sight.

Emma's head tips forward and she licks him lightly. Her tongue strokes from base to tip and she can feel him growing under her touch. Charming strokes her hair softly and resumes watching his game. Leaning forward a little more, she runs the tip of her tongue over the tiny slit at its head. Her tongue circles around the head of his cock before moving back down. 

She reaches forward with one hand, wrapping it around the base to hold him steady. Her mouth closes over the tip and she repeatedly circles the ridge there. She relishes the feel of him growing completely hard against her tongue. His skin is soft and smooth under her now. She sucks lightly on him. It's such a different feeling from when she sucks on Mommy's nipples. Mommy makes her feel close and comforted, a feeling she just falls into because she's always wanted someone to hold her close like that, but Daddy makes her feel powerful and wanted because she makes him like this, hard and wanting under her tongue. She knows the contrasting feelings are silly because she experiences all of those feelings with each of them, but guesses it's the difference between having a Mommy and a Daddy expressed in a more sexualized way even though she tries not to dwell on these things. She doesn't really care why she feels the way she does.

Her mouth slides lower, taking the full length of him inside briefly and she feels him jolt under her at the full contact before releasing him with a pop. She can feel Snow shifting under her legs and assumes Mommy is watching her with Daddy even though she can't see her from this position.

Emma resumes licking his shaft up and down slowly. Charming's hand fists in her hair before letting go and stroking down her back. She can feel herself growing wet. Her hand moves to gently cup his balls. She shifts him carefully as she continues licking him. Her tongue slides around the underside of the ridge at his head. She dips her head as her tongue slides down to the base of his cock. Her lips close around him and she sucks lightly before moving lower and closing her lips around one sack. Her tongue peeks out tasting him there.

Then she carefully sucks her way back up his hard cock licking along every vein she makes her way back to the tip. Closing her mouth around him again, she hears his soft groan and feels Snow's hand squeeze the back of her thigh lightly. “Emma, suck Daddy's cock.” He tells her. 

For a few moments, she suckles at the head of his cock, running her tongue over his weeping slit. He tastes good, but not quite as good as Mommy does she thinks. After a minute, she feels his hips buck up trying to get more of himself inside her mouth and she accedes to the silent demand, letting him slide in with no resistance and back out when his hips fall back to the couch. She knows he's trying to both be patient and continue to keep an eye on the game. 

Her mouth lowers halfway and she sucks hard and fast, feeling him throb against her cheeks and tongue. She feels his fingers clench against her back and she pulls back just mouthing at the tip. Distantly, she can feel mommy's hands gliding over her bare legs and dipping under the shorts she's wearing. She's pretty certain Mommy has moved closer to Daddy though she missed the shift.

Continuing to barely touch him with her lips, she runs her fingers over his bare thighs. Her warm breath ghosts over him and he moans, “Emma”. She grins against him, takes a deep breath and closes more firmly over him before slowly lowering her mouth. She feels him hit the back of her throat and continues to press down until her lips are wrapped around his base, nose pressed firmly against him. She sucks in and swallows around him. 

She feels his hand move back to her head and knows he's struggling not to push her down harder. She holds him there for a moment before pulling back to take another breath and lowering her mouth again. God, she loves the feel of him all the way inside her. Her hips shift restlessly against the couch and she feels mommy's fingers ghost over her skin. Her legs spreading apart involuntarily. 

She pulls her head back, sliding the flat of her tongue over his entire length. She tilts her head to the side and looks at Charming. His mouth is open and he's panting lightly, looking down at her, having abandoned any pretense of watching the game. His hand still resting on her head. “Fuck me Daddy.” Emma says, cheeks flushed, lips red and wet. 

Daddy groans and the fingers on her head squeeze, pushing her back down. Her mouth closes over him and she allows him to push her down, his cock sliding in easily. He pushes her down firmly all the way and she swallows him in. He pushes his hips up gently fucking her mouth. His cock sliding in and out of her throat repeatedly before pulling back so she can breath easily. 

Mommy's fingers are stroking Emma through her damp panties now and Emma fights to stay focused on her daddy. She lets Charming push her back down and she feels his other hand slide into her hair, both hands holding her head and moving her mouth up and down as she sucks. Daddy is moaning steadily now but she can feel the tension in his legs as he holds himself back.

She feels Snow lift her hips and slide underneath her. She palms Emma more firmly now and rests a hand on her ass. Emma whines around Daddy's cock. Her fingers tighten against his hip and thigh. “Give Emma what she wants.” Snow says. “She asked for it. Stop holding back and give out little girl what she wants.” Over her head, she can hear her parents kissing as mommy's hand continues to stroke her. Her hips move against mommy's lap and Emma pushes her head down as Daddy loses focus. Enveloping his cock fully, she feels him push hard against her and fights her natural reaction to pull back. Snow releases his lips, sliding her hand under Emma's panties and whispering, “Fuck her mouth like she wants.” 

Immediately, she feels Charming's fingers fist in her hair, holding her firmly in place as he rocks up into her. Emma relaxes against him. She trusts Daddy not to hurt her as he takes what he wants and she's finding it hard to focus with Daddy in her throat and mommy's fingers moving against her. She moans around Daddy's cock. 

“Emma, God Emma, you feel so good around Daddy's cock.’ Charming is rocking steadily against her mouth now. “Swallowing Daddy like such a good little girl. I bet mommy's fingers feel good, don't they baby?’ he asks as he continues pushing against her, his movements gradually gaining more force. He feels her moan around him in response.

Snow's fingers dip inside Emma's wet channel, just stroking her lightly. Emma doesn't even know what to feel with Daddy's cock half choking her and mommy's fingers gliding inside her. She feels warm and fuzzy, giving herself over to them to do what they want. She trusts them.

Charming pulls out of Emma for a moment letting her fill her lungs with air before demandingly pushing her back down and fucking up into her. “Daddy's going to come in your throat. You want that don't you baby girl. You look so good like this.” Charming groans out. “Mommy's fingers inside of you, you cheeks all red and Daddy's cock deep in you. Daddy wants to fuck you all the time baby girl. He never gets tired of having you and Mommy.”

Charming's hips are moving harder now. Pushing himself as deep as he can, choking his baby girl slightly before pulling out again. He slides one hand around her throat and feels himself entering her with each stroke. Snow has three fingers buried inside her, rubbing insistently inside of her. Emma's hips are moving rapidly and Snow's fingers grip her ass holding her steady. 

Charming strokes deep into her two more times before shouting out and emptying himself in her throat. He holds her down firmly as he spills himself into her. That feeling pushes Emma over the edge and she comes hard on Snow's fingers, her shudders rack through her and she collapses against them.

Charming pushes her off him so she can breathe more easily. His fingers stroking her hair as she comes down. Snow's fingers pull out and lightly stroke her wet slit. “ Baby girl, that was so good for Daddy “ he tells her. She turns her head where it's resting against his leg to look at him. She can feel mommy's hand moving against the side of her leg and assumes she is touching herself now. Emma smiles at Daddy. “I was good, Daddy?” She questions. “So good, baby girl. You make Daddy feel amazing but I think we've left Mommy on her own.” Emma can hear Snow panting softly to the side of her.

She rolls onto her side so she can look at Mommy and sees her flushed cheeks, mouth open and fingers working under her pants. She moves to her knees and kisses Snow before sliding into the floor beside her. “Let me Mommy.” She says, hands going to Snow's pants. She quickly removes Snow's pants and slides back onto the couch straddling Snow. Leaning back, she gathers Snow's wetness and pushes two fingers inside. “Did you enjoy that Mommy? Watching Daddy?” She asks pushing rapidly against her, knowing that she has to be close already.

Snow strokes a hand over her cheek and she tilts her face into it. “Yes, baby. Mommy likes watching you with Daddy especially when you just give yourself to him. Do you like that princess? Daddy taking charge of you?” Mommy trails her fingers over Emma's chin and down her neck before tweaking one nipple. Emma gasps, “ Yes, Mommy. Feels good. Especially when you're touching me too. I can’t focus. I feel overwhelmed in the best way.”

Emma presses hard against Snow, curling her fingers and watching her face. She pushes her thumb against mommy's clit, pressing gently with each stroke of her fingers. Arching down, she sucks Snow's nipple through her t-shirt and feels Snow's hand on the back of her head urging her forward. “Emma” Snow moans out.

Distantly, Emma can hear Charming stroking himself as he watches them. She lets go of Snow's nipple and looks over at him, eyes hooded, already imagining him inside her. Turning back to Snow, she whispers into her ear, “Do you want to watch Daddy fuck me while I go down on you Mommy?” as she pushes in hard against Snow. She feels her shudder as she groans a yes out and comes on Emma's fingers


	7. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the bedroom - there is some minor choking in here - if that's not your thing, you should probably skip this chapter.

Charming, Snow and Emma make it to the bedroom, shedding their clothes along the way. Charming pulls Emma to him kissing her as Snow steps in behind her. He sets her to the side slightly and leans in to kiss Snow with an arm still wrapped around Emma’s waist. Pulling away, he watches as Snow climbs back into the middle of the bed, leaning against the headboard. “Kiss Mommy, baby girl.” He tells her and continues watching as she crawls up the bed to straddle Snow and kiss her deeply. 

 

Snow wraps her arms around Emma, stroking her back as they kiss and Charming slides in behind Emma. His hands slide down Emma’s arms to lace their fingers together before sliding their joined hands to Snow’s chest. Together they stroke over her as Emma trails kisses down Snow’s neck and Charming nibbles against Emma’s shoulders. Snow’s head falls back against the wall and she releases a soft moan at the contact. Emma can feel Daddy’s hard cock rubbing against her back as they stroke Mommy’s hard nipples together. She bites down against Snow’s pulse point, sucking it in and soothing it with her tongue as they tweak her nipples.

 

Charming shifts one hand away from Emma’s to grab at Emma’s own breast. She feels sharp pangs of pleasure where her own nipple grazes against his palm. Her head falls back against his shoulder as Snow begins to squeeze to and massage the other side. Charming grinds his dick into her, shifting so it’s nestled between her cheeks and slides his other hand to grip her hip firmly. Emma continues to toy with Mommy’s breasts, massage and squeezing them as she looks at her, watching the dark flush that’s risen up from her chest. She slides one hand to Snow’s cheek, stroking along it, “Mommy, you look so pretty.” Her hand slides around Snow’s head and pulls her forward to kiss her deeply while Daddy continues to pump against her. 

 

Charming shifts back slightly, placing his hands on both sides of Emma’s hips and pulling her with him, forcing her to release Snow’s mouth. Snow’s legs shift wider to make room for Emma between them and places a hand on Emma’s back pushing her forward. “Suck on Mommy, princess.” He tells her and Emma leans forward on her hands taking Snow into her wet warm mouth. Snow’s hands fall to Emma’s head, pulling her closer. “That’s it baby girl, make mommy feel good.”

 

Charming continues to just press against Emma, coating himself in her wetness as he watches her suckle at Snow’s breast. He strokes his hand up and down her smooth back. Emma releases Snow’s nipple and begins circling it with little bite marks as Snow mewls under her touch. “Feels good baby.” 

 

Charming eases back a little tugging Emma slightly and pushing between her shoulder blades. Emma responds by releasing Snow’s breast and lowering onto her forearms. She breathes in deeply taking in Snow’s scent before turning her head to the side. Emma licks up Snow’s inner thigh. Then she nibbles her way down the other side. As she does so, Charming continues to stroke her back softly as he enjoys watching Emma please her mother. Snow’s hips are shifting restlessly, waiting for Emma to make contact where she really needs it. 

 

Charming slides the hand at Emma’s waist forward to gently rub against one of Emma’s nipples. Emma bites down hard against Snow’s thigh in surprise the touch and Snow’s hips jerk forward. Emma pulls back and laves over the spot with her tongue in apology. Then she turns her head forward and glides her tongue through Snow’s wet silky folds. Snow’s hand falls to the back of Emma’s head, urging her closer and Emma begins to suck firmly on Snow’s clit at the direction. 

 

Charming leans back and line himself up finally and begins to slowly slide into Emma, groaning at the feel of her warm tight channel wrapping around him. He pushes forward until he’s completely inside before pulling out and beginning again, teasing them both with long incredibly slow strokes as Emma continues to circle and suck Snow’s hard nub. 

 

Charming has both hands at Emma’s waist now, holding her steady as he watching himself disappear inside of his baby girl and observes her eating out Snow at the same time. He does his best to maintain a slow steady pace so he can enjoy them both as long as possible. “You feel so good, baby girl. Daddy wants to fuck you so hard.” He moans out and hears Emma groan against Snow at his words. His fingers flex hard around her hips as he continues he excruciatingly slow pace. 

 

Emma dips forward onto one arm so she can slide two fingers inside Snow setting a pace to match Charming’s as she continues to suck on Snow’s most sensitive spot. Snow’s head is tilted forward watching Emma as she runs her free hand over her own breast, squeezing it. “Fuck baby girl. Mommy needs more please.” She pleads. Emma adds a third finger and increases her pace. She pulls her head back to give herself more leverage as she pumps into Snow. Emma’s face is glistening with Snow’s juices as she asks, “Better mommy.” and watches Snow nod her head, face filled with pleasure. 

 

At Emma’s shift, she rocks hard against Charming pulling him out of the slow rhythm he was setting and breaking his control. He begins to pound hard into her, pushing her forward on each stroke and into Snow harder. “God, princess. Daddy loves you so much.” His hands slide forward to her shoulders, pulling her back against him and arching her back more. Emma’s head falls back as she curls her fingers into Snow and feels Snow begin to squeeze and milk them inside as she falls over the edge with a scream.

 

Emma pulls out of Snow and pushes herself back up onto both hands, moving herself closer to Charming. “Yes, please Daddy. You feel so good.” Emma groans out. Charming fucks into her hard and fast, fingers digging into one of her shoulders, while the other runs down her neck. He locks eyes with Snow as she comes down and still can’t believe he’s fucking his baby girl while his wife watches them. 

 

The fingers on Emma’s neck slide up and Charming dips 2 fingers into her panting mouth. Emma immediately closes around them, sucking hard and he feels sparks shooting through him at the feeling, a reminder of when her mouth was around his cock earlier that day. Emma’s moaning steadily she tilts her head down taking his fingers in as far as they go. He pumps them lightly against her mouth before pulling out and sliding his hand back to her throat. He can feel her tightening around him now. He felt her reach the edge almost as soon as his fingers slid inside her wet mouth. His little girl loves things in her mouth. 

 

Charming tightens his fingers lightly around Emma’s neck, pulling her up off the bed and hard back against him as he watches Snow for any indication that he should stop, but she just nods. Whatever she sees in Emma’s face at that moment is good. He pushes himself up hard into her and feels her tip her head forward pushing more pressure against her own throat as he feels her tip over the edge, her pussy milking his cock so hard, he can’t hold back anymore. He squeezes her more firmly, his other hand leaving her should to wrap tightly around her waist, holding her close to him as he empties himself in hard long spurts inside her. He feels her slide over the edge into a second orgasm almost immediately and releases the hand around her throat, sliding it down across her chest and keeping her close to him as she writhes against him.

 

Snow move up onto her knees and presses into Emma so she’s sandwiched between them as she rides it out. “Mommy loves you, baby. You’re so good and pretty. You take such good care of mommy and daddy. Thank you for letting us hold you close.” Snow whispers into her ear as she strokes one hand across Emma’s cheek before she pulls her head down onto her shoulder. Emma collapses against Snow spent and Charming carefully pulls out before helping Snow lay back with Emma. Once Emma is resting on Snow’s chest, he slides in behind her, cuddling them both close. “That was so good baby girl. You make Daddy so happy. I’m so happy we found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, sleepy cuddles with Daddy.


	8. Couch snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charming finds Emma asleep on the couch. Cuddling ensues.

Charming pushed the door open and walked inside to find Emma fast asleep on the couch. She was curled up with a light blanket over her legs and the remote control resting by her head. She'd obviously fallen asleep watching something, but he didn’t think it was the current cartoon. 

Walking past her, he went to change into more comfortable clothes. Returning to the living room, he leaned against the couch arm and turned off the television. Emma stirred but didn't fully wake. Charming thought she looked adorable as he reached over and gently stroked her hair. They didn't have anything pressing to do this morning and he was guessing she'd stayed up late watching TV since she was sleeping out here. He could use a nap after working all night and Snow was volunteering her time this morning at the school.

While considering this, he felt her squirm under his hand and saw her legs stretch out as she began to wake up. Gently, he lifted her up and slid onto the couch before pulling her into his lap. He pulled her into him, one leg falling between his and the other on the outside of his and snuggled her into his chest before reaching to grab the blanket she'd been using. He threw it around then and tucked it under her bare legs.

Emma tucked her face into his neck and hummed against him before settling in with his arms wrapped around her waist. “Sleep, baby girl.” He dropped his head onto the back of the couch and drifted off to sleep with his little girl wrapped in his arms. 

Sometime later, Charming woke up feeling warm with Emma wrapped around him. Her hands had moved under his shirt, resting on the bare skin at his sides. He could feel Emma's hot breath against his neck and a firm thigh pressed against his groin. He loved the feeling of his baby girl pressed snug against him. He was aware the heat against his bare leg and felt himself begin to stir against her. Charming stroked his hands up and down her back, relishing their closeness.

Emma shifted against him as she began to wake up. “Mmmm, Daddy.” 

“Good morning, baby.” He said, dropping a kiss on her temple. He continued rubbing her back, pressing her tighter against him and slid one hand up to slide through her blonde locks. She hummed against his neck at the feeling and her lips parted against his skin. 

Charming slipped his hand under her shirt and continued running his large hand up and down her smooth skin. He felt her fingers tighten around him pulling herself more firmly in front of him and less on his side. His hand slides down to cup her round ass. “You feel good, Emma. Daddy loves it when you cuddle with him. I just want to keep you safe and close.” He begins to knead her while pushing her head further in against his neck.

Emma responds obediently, lightly sucking against the skin under her mouth. “Mmmm, baby girl. That's right. Suck on Daddy. Daddy's going to make you feel good, Emma. Do you want me to take care of you sweetie? Do you need Daddy to love on you.” Charming's hand moved to her hip, rocking her gently against his thigh. He can feel her panties growing damp against his bare leg. 

He tugs on her hair, pulling her back so she can answer him. “Please, Daddy. Please make me feel good.” 

He pushes her head back into his neck and lowers his hand to her other hip so he can set a steadier pace against him. His hard cock is pressed firmly against the one thigh wedged into him. He can feel each rock against him and his head falls back into the couch again granting her mouth more space to work with.

Emma moves her mouth languidly over his exposed skin, gently sucking at different points. Charming rocks his hips into her aiding her own movement as they build a steady pace together. He slips one hand under her shirt and around the front to palm the one breast he can reach. Emma gasps against him when his palm makes contact with her hard nipple. “Daddy.”

Charming alternates between light tugs and twists on that firm nipple and Emma's head tilts to rest on his shoulder, her forehead against his neck. He can feel her light pants and gasps against his skin. She's so soft against him. He loves the feeling of her cuddled up against him. 

“Baby girl, you feel so good. Daddy loves touching you, holding you close. You being with Daddy, sweet girl.” The hand at her hip slips inside her panties. He squeezes gently before sliding over further. His thumb just resting against her puckered hole. He hears her soft moan at the contact and continues pushing lightly there as she rocks against him. Emma's hand has moved to the back of the couch giving her thrusts more leverage and he can tell she's getting close. 

“That's it baby. Use Daddy. Take what you need.” He grinds himself harder against her letting out a groan. The hand at her breast moves down slipping under her panties and just barely pressing against her, no room for him to push further. He feels her entire body tense at his touch. 

“Please Daddy…more… Need more” Emma begs. Charming wedges his finger down further between them, pushing hard at her most sensitive spot. The hand at her ass slides over further and he pushes just the tip of his index finger inside. 

“Come for Daddy baby.” He whispers to her. “Just let go.” Emma jerks against him. Her body shaking she falls into her orgasm. Emma gasps and moans into his neck as he continues to rock her against his hands, holding her there and letting her ride it out. 

Charming is hard as a rock now and wide awake. As Emma shudders against him, he tells her, “Daddy's going to fuck you now baby girl.” He pulls himself free and lifts her up enough to remove her underwear. Moving her over him, he pushes inside her tight channel, immediately feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

“Fuck, baby. You feel so good around Daddy.” He moves slow and steady, rocking up into her. The feel of him immediately pushing her toward her next climax. Emma's eyes snap open and she moves her hands to his shoulders for balance as she begins to move over him. She lowers her mouth to his and sucks his tongue in.   
His finger moves back to circle her clit. He knows he won't last much longer and he wants her to finish with him. At his touch, she releases his mouth and drops her forehead back to his shoulder, concentrating on the feeling of him in her and against her. Charming feels her muscles straining toward release. 

Her pace increases as she shifts her hips forward for a better angle. “Daddy….unhh… close… Please…” she moans against him. He pinches the nub at her center, tugging on it gently. He feels her clenching around him and struggles to hold on, wanting to finish with her. “Baby girl… So good for Daddy… Fuck” he gasps out.

He tugs lightly on her hair, pulling her off his shoulder and kisses her hard, thrusting his tongue inside and tasting her. His hips pressing hard against her and he presses her little bud hard. He surges inside her, releasing wet spurts deep inside as feels her squeeze him tightly inside. Emma rips her mouth from his, gasping for air as her orgasm flies through her. She shudders hard against him, head falling back as she lets out a loud moan. He can feel her milking him, trapping him deep inside and he continues working her clit drawing out her climax.

“Fuck, baby. Feels so good around Daddy. You're such a good girl. “ He tells her. The hand that had been tangled in her hair, strokes her back easing her down and supporting her. His own hips fall back against the couch as she releases him finally. The feel of her around his sensitive skin starting to become too much for him. 

He shifts her off his softening cock before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. “I love you Emma.”

“Mmmm, love you too Daddy.” She says snuggling down into him. He can tell she's drifting back off again. “Going to take you to bed, sweetie.” He says sliding her off him as he stands before scooping her off and carrying her to bed. “You shouldn't stay up so late.” He scolds. “Missed you and Mommy.” she responds sleepily.”

“We missed you too, princess.” He tells her, laying her down and curling up behind her to catch a little more sleep. “Go back to sleep.”


	9. Snow and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow shows Emma she wants her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains ass play if that's not your thing, you should skip it.

Snow still can't believe this is her life. Charming is her true love. She thought he was the only one for her. She never dreamed she'd want someone else. Even if she had dreamt it, it certainly wouldn't have been her daughter that she imagined. They've been at this for a couple months now and she still has a hard time wrapping her head around what they did with Emma. It should feel wrong, but it never has.

Snow loves her girl. She loves her enough to give her anything she needs. In the beginning, she just wanted to cuddle Emma close and reassure her. If she needed a little extra touching to gain that assurance than most adult children do, well Snow owed her for the abandonment Emma had felt her entire life. Snow had been more than happy to give it to her. Things had changed though. While Snow still felt all those thing for Emma, she also wanted her. 

It was curious. She didn't just want to comfort and reassure her, she wanted to love her. That's why she was currently making out with her in their bed. It wasn't even strange to her that she thought of it as their bed anymore. Emma slept with them unless Henry was around. Charming was out on patrol and Snow was planning to touch Emma tonight, to take the initiative and not just wait for Emma to ask for more or to please her. 

The last few weeks, Emma had seemed more hesitant with their encounters and Charming had told her it was because she never initiated anything. Emma thought Snow didn't really want her like that and Emma felt like she was taking something Snow didn't really want to give her. Snow was determined to let Emma know she wanted her in every way so she'd initiated a kiss as soon as they'd made it to bed that evening. 

Snow rolled on top of Emma pulling away and smiling down at her. She reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Emma's ear. Then she reached for the hem of Emma's tank and pulled it off her. Emma flushed and looked confused as Snow cupped her cheek and kissed her again, tangling their tongues together. Snow lowered herself fully onto Emma, relishing their closeness. One hand slid down to cup Emma's breast as she supported her weight with the other. 

Releasing Emma's mouth, she nibbled her way across Emma's jaw until she reached her ear. “Emma, Mommy wants you.” Her tongue slid down Emma's neck. “I think you're beautiful.” She nipped at her pulse point and ran a thumb over her nipple. “Please don't ever think I don't want this. I need you too Princess” she said pulling back to look at Emma's face. Snow strokes across her cheek. “I'm going to show you tonight, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy” Emma says nodding into her hand. Snow leans down for another kiss as her hand returns to gently squeeze Emma's full breast. Snow feels Emma tugging at her shirt, attempting to remove it and she pulls back long enough to slip out of the shirt. When she leans back down, she sucks Emma's nipple in and find herself surprised by the softness. It's nothing like touching Charming. Snow swirls her tongue around the nipple feeling the difference in texture. She continues to massage the other side and feels Emma shift restlessly under her. Snow can feel her own wetness growing as she touches Emma. She smiles around Emma the realization before sucking her in harder. Emma responds to the gesture with a deep moan.

Snow releases her with a little popping sound and licks down the underside where she bites and sucks leaving a line of pink marks across Emma's chest. She switches hands, pinching and pulling at the hardened point and hears Emma gasp softly. She moves up to suckle on the other side and pushes her thigh higher to give Emma some relief.

After several minutes of attention, she pulls away from the reddened, sensitive area and begins to make a path down Emma's firm stomach. The tip of her tongue traces the muscles there as she moves both hands to Emma's waistband. Glancing up, she sees Emma's head tilted back into the pillows, face flushed and mouth open and panting. 

Emma lifts her hips to allow the shorts to be pulled off. Snow pulls back and looks at Emma's glistening pink lips for a moment before leaning in and breathing in her scent. “Baby, you smell so good.” She breathes out and then takes a tentative taste of Emma's folds. “Mmmm,” she groans at and hears Emma gasp at the contact. She licks through Emma's slit enjoying the soft smoothness. It's different than she'd imagined but she likes it. 

Snow takes her time and explores Emma thoroughly for the first time. She licks up and down her labia, drinking in her wetness. Emma's shifting under her trying to get contact where she wants it and Snow throws her arm across Emma's waist to hold her still. “Please Mommy,” she begs.

Snow pulls back, “Relax baby, mommy's going to take good care of you. There's no hurry.” Snow uses her free hand to part Emma and just touches the tip of her tongue to Emma's clit testing her. Then she swirls around the point and her hips jerk at the contact. Snow continues in the fashion, slowly testing Emma, learning what she likes best and what reactions she can draw out of her. 

Snow licks across her with the flat of her tongue, drawing a moan from her lips. When her teeth graze the hard nub, she feels a surge of wetness against her fingers. Wrapping her lips around and sucking causes a little squeak, a noise she's never heard from Emma before but the accompanying jolt of her hips tells her it's a good noise. Snow sucks harder, adding her teeth in and giving a little tug. That gets her an ‘oh my god’. And she grins before sliding her tongue down to Emma's entrance and circling around it. 

Snow pushes in and find herself gasping at the warm tight feeling around her tongue. She feels Emma's hand fall to the back of her head, urging her closet gently. Snow pulls back and then thrusts in harder and deeper. She circles Emma's clit with her wet finger. Snow realizes her own hips are rocking against the mattress. She knows she's dripping wet and is mildly surprised by how much she's enjoying this. Emma tastes incredibly good and teasing and learning Emma is amazing. She definitely should have done this before.

Snow moves back to Emma's clit sucking her in as she pushes 2 fingers inside. She's used to this part. Emma clenching around her is a delicious feeling. She wonders what it would be like to be able to fuck her like Charming and decided immediately that's something she wants to try. Fuck she thinks, they should have been doing this from the beginning. 

Snow's pumping steadily against Emma as she sucks and nibbles in her clit. Emma's back is arched off the bed and she's begging for release as Snow keeps her on edge. “Please Mommy…. Please let me come…. for you…oh god… More Mommy.” Emma's moaning continuously. 

Snow pulls out momentarily before pushing in with a third finger and curling her fingers forward to tap against the soft spongy spot. “Come for Mommy, princess”

As she massages it, she bites softly on Emma and feels a gush of new wetness released as Emma nearly comes off the bed with a scream. Her entire body tenses momentarily before collapsing back against the bed with a sigh. Snow continues rubbing against her, releasing her clit and sliding up to kiss Emma.

“So good, baby.” Emma gasps against her mouth as Snow keeps moving her fingers. Her head falls back, “no more Mommy, please.” Snow maintains her steady pace, feeling Emma's walls still clenching around her. “One more baby. Trust me.” 

Snow continues pumping against her until she feels Emma pushing back against her. Sliding her leg behind her hand, she deepens her thrusts, pushing in harder and faster. “You feel so good Emma. And you're so pretty like this. I'll never get tired of seeing you flushed and sweaty, laid out under me. You're such a good girl.” Snow can feel and see Emma's reaction to get words. Her breathe is coming in short gasps again and her body is visibly shaking. 

“That's it, my pretty girl. Let Mommy love you. Mommy needs you to let go. I want to feel you come on my fingers again Emma. Then I'm going to let you suck on me. Do you want that baby? Do you want to put your mouth on Mommy my sweet girl?” Snow asks fucking Emma as hard and fast as she can from this position. “Then I'm going to fuck you again baby girl.” 

“Yes Mommy, oh yes, please let me…” and Emma releases around Snow's fingers again falling over the edges when Snow tells her she's going to have her again. Snow carefully pulls out of Emma after dragging it out as long as she could. Coaxing Emma through her orgasm.

As Emma lays panting against the mattress, Snow stands up quickly and removes her own shorts. Then she moves over Emma, straddling her. Emma's looking at her with wide eyes. “Please Mommy, I need…” Snow interrupts her, patting her cheek, “I know baby. Just lay back.”

Snow slides up Emma's body slowly, dragging her wetness over her stomach and chest, leaving a wet trail before positioning herself over Emma's mouth. She lowers herself onto Emma's waiting mouth and isn't surprised when Emma immediately finds her hard nub and sucks her in. Emma sucks her hard and fast and then slow and gently. Alternating her pace until Snow is grinding steadily against her mouth. “Yes, princess. So good for Mommy. Suck Mommy baby”. 

Snow moans steadily as she hurtles toward her release already so close before Emma ever touched her. “You made Mommy so wet. Harder baby girl.”

Emma sucks her harder, closing her teeth around Snow and biting down slightly. Snow comes with a low groan, propping her forehead against the wall for a moment as she tries not to collapse on Emma. Snow moves off Emma sliding down and snuggling into her side. “So good Emma. That was so good.”

Emma wraps an arm around her and strokes her back. Snow feels her press a kiss to the top of her head and she reciprocates by pressing one to Emma's bare shoulder. Emma hums happily under her as Snow runs her hand over her stomach. Her hand slides down, running over Emma's thigh and stroking back up over the softer skin in the inside of her leg before skirting her sex to resume making circles on her stomach. “I'll never get enough of you Emma. I want all of you. There's so many things i want to do with you. Never think I don't want you back baby girl.”

“Yes Mommy.” Emma sighs out. 

“Roll over Emma” Snow says moving off her. Emma complies rolling onto her stomach and Snow slides on top of her, pressing her gently into the mattress with her body weight. She rubs her fingers into Emma's scalp, gently massaging her there. After a few moments, Snow sits up straddling Emma's waist and pushes her hands against Emma's shoulders. Snow firmly massages Emma, starting at her shoulders and moving lower at a steady pace. She leans over and sucks at the back of Emma's neck, pleased to hear Emma groan at the contact. She follows her hands down, biting Emma and sucking the skin in hard as she gently rubs against her. “Fuck, feels good Mommy” she gasps out.

Snow makes her way down until she's licking over Emma's soft ass cheeks. Snow parts Emma with her fingers and licks against the exposed puckered skin. She's not surprised when Emma pushes back against her immediately at the contact. “Feel good sweetheart?”

“Amazing”

Snow leans back pulling Emma up into her knees for easier access. She licks again gently pushing the tip of her tongue against the opening. One hand slides down and Snow pushes one finger inside her wet opening certain that Emma must be sensitive after all their activity. Emma pushes against her as Snow continues to softly lick her.

Emma is whimpering as she rocks against the finger inside her and Snow pulls back. ‘tell me what you want Emma.” She softly needs one cheek as she continues to stroke in and out of her. Her finger is coated in Emma's wetness. 

“More fingers” Emma says. “More everywhere” she requests softly. Snow grins and pulls out sliding her wet finger up and pushing against Emma. “Here?” She asks pressing lightly.

“Please,” Emma groans. Snow leans over and opens a drawing pulling out some lube. “Tell me if I'm hurting you baby girl” she says slicking her fingers. Snow wipes added lubrication around Emma's opening before pressing one fingertip inside. Immediately she's surprised by how much tighter this feels. She continues forward slowly as she feels Emma rocking against her. 

Snow uses her other hand to gently rub against Emma's clit again. Circling around her, Snow thrusts her finger in and out of Emma's tight hole. “Good Emma?”

“Yes Mommy, feels so good, so close.” Emma answers, rocking harder against Snow's finger as Snow rubs against her sensitive clit faster. Snow leans into her hand pushing her finger deeper inside Emma until she feels her shudder as she comes again. Snow stops moving, careful not to hurt her and slowly pulls out when she feels Emma collapse back onto the mattress. 

Snow makes her way into the bathroom to wash her hands and returns with a warm wet cloth. She gently cleans Emma off, tossing the rag away before pulling Emma snugly against her chest. She drops kisses across her shoulder and nuzzle into her neck. “You were so good for Mommy, Emma. That was amazing. Sleep now.”


	10. Stupid people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy makes Emma feel better after a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between updates - I moved between states to start a new job and just wasn't in the mood for this kind of story writing.

Emma's had a bad day. It's truly impressive how much trouble the residents of her tiny town can cause sometimes. She's stressed and irritated and really needs to calm down. She pushes through the front door of the apartment looking for one of her parents. She knows they can make her feel better. Her body feels like it's going to come apart with all her restless energy and she needs somewhere to direct it. 

 

Striding through into the house, there's no one in the living room. It's early enough the Snow might not be home from school yet, but Daddy should be here. He had the day off. Entering their bedroom, she finds him straightening up the room. Charming stops and looks at her when he hears her approach, “Hi, Princess.” He pauses, looking at her more closely and then pulls her against him and holding her close. 

 

“Everything, OK?” 

 

She just nods against his chest. Her hands fist into his t shirt, keeping him tight against her. 

 

Charming slides his hands under her shirt and rubs gently against the bare skin at her back soothing her. He can feel the tension radiating from her. His grip tightens, holding her reassuringly against his hard body. “ 'S Okay, baby girl. Tell Daddy whats going on.”

 

“Just a hectic day. Stupid juveniles delinquents and dwarves causing trouble. I… It's hard trying to make everyone do what they're supposed to. Giving orders and enforcing all the laws. I really like my job. Just get overwhelmed some days. It's been a few weeks since we had a string of actually quiet days.” Emma says relaxing against him more with each word. She knows Daddy will take care of her, make her feel better. It's nice having someone to help her. She likes not have to take care of herself all the time, not having to make all of the decision about everything. 

 

Emma really likes it when Daddy tells her what to do, when he guides her through their activities so she doesn't have to decide things. She wonders if this is what it would have been like growing up. If she would feel more in control of her life if she'd had parents to make some decisions for her, to teach her about life. Emma's hands relax and slide fully around his waist. 

 

Charming listens to Emma's confession and thinks about what he can do for her. He feels Emma nuzzling into his neck and can feel his body reacting to her closeness. One hand slides below her waist, drawing her more firmly against him. “Daddy’s going to make it all better Emma. Just relax and listen to me pretty girl.”

 

Emma relaxes fully against him and nods into his chest. “ Yes. Whatever you say Daddy.”

 

Charming groans softly at her words and pushes her backwards toward the bed. “Mommy will be home soon to help. Take off your clothes.”

 

Emma unbuttons her blouse, dropping it to the floor. She makes quick work of the tank she has on underneath and reaches for her bra, looking at Charming for approval. At his nod, she unhooks it and adds it to the growing pile of clothes next to her. She quickly pulls down off her pants removing her panties at the same time and looks to him for approval. “Sit down on the bed.”

 

Charming moves to stand right in front of her. He strokes his fingers gently down Emma's cheek, “You're so good, baby girl” and kneels in front of her, pushing gently on her shoulders. “Lean back Emma.” His hands slide under her legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He looks down at her glistening lips as his thumbs rub circles into her hips. His elbows push against her thighs, spreading her open for him. 

 

Charming leans down and presses kisses along the crease at the top of Emma’s left thigh, running his tongue lightly along her skin. Emma’s leaned back on her elbows, just watching him. One hand slips out from under her leg to slide up her side until he’s palming her breast gently. His hand slides further to the side and she watches his thumb graze her nipple. The pad of his thumb just brushes over it before circling around and pushing against it lightly. Emma watches as it grows hard and pointed under his ministrations. 

 

At the same time, she feels his lips slide down the inside of her thigh. His kisses are soft and wet except where he stops to nibble and suck and Emma’s certain he’s leaving a trail of light pink marks across her skin. His hand shifts to allow a finger to pinch her hardened nipple and she lets out a soft gasp at the feeling. He continues to pull at her, tightening his grip until she let’s out a soft, “fuck” before releasing her.

 

She watches as his hand moves higher to fully palm her breast. His palm presses against the pointy nub and his fingers dig into her more firmly as she feels his warm breath move over her center. Emma’s focus shifts down to watch him drag his tongue down her slit and she feels warmth in her stomach grow exponentially at his touch. Charming slides his tongue back up and circles around her clit before repeating the motion. He laps at her slowly building her up steadily. His other hand moves to hold her open and he licks up one side and down the other listening as Emma’s breathing changes from slow and steady to soft pants. 

 

On his next pass down, he stops at her opening and just licks over it until he hears a, “Please, Daddy” from her. He pushes forward, slipping his tongue into her warm channel and laps at her in a slow rhythm. The hand at her breast moves back to tweak her nipple as his tongue pushes deep inside her. Emma falls back onto the bed as her hips buck against him. Charming slides his hand back to her waist, squeezing tightly and holding her in place. She can feel his fingers digging into her, grounding her as his mouth moves higher once again and he sucks in her hard throbbing clit. 

 

Emma’s moaning steadily now. “‘S good Daddy, please Daddy.” and writhing under him. Charming flicks his tongue against her quickly while continuing to suck and releases her breast. He pushes two fingers inside of her as he releases her clit and just penetrates her before moving out and repeating the motion in quick succession. 

 

“Relax, Emma. Just let Daddy take care of you.” Charming says as he continues to pump in and out of her barely entering her. He releases her hips and slips his hand over to circle her clit with his thumb. He rocks back on his heels, watching as his fingers slide in and over her and feels her wetness flowing over his fingers. He watches as she attempts to relax into the bed and sees the tension ripple through her stomach muscles. He leans forward to kiss her there and presses tender kisses across her abs. Rocking back, he pushes his fingers further inside and curls them forward to rub against the soft tissue there. He makes tiny circles against her as he bends forward to tongue over her clit again. 

 

The flat of his tongue pushes against her and slides up before curling the tip of his tongue underneath and closing his mouth around her again. He sucks on her for several seconds before falling back on his heels and thrusting his fingers completely inside her. He sets a quick pace, using his body for leverage against her now. He pauses momentarily to add a third finger and continues pounding into her. 

 

He thinks his princess looks beautiful like this and he tells her, “Baby girl, you’re so beautiful like this, with your hair all spread out and your skin such a pretty pink color.” He slides his hand up to press against her pointed nipples for a moment. “You’re so hard and soft and wet for Daddy.” He licks against her. “You taste amazing princess and you’re so open for me.”

 

As he continues to thrust into her hard and fast, he flicks his tongue over her clit and feels her entire body respond. He can feel the tension running through her now as she nears the edge. “Daddy’s going to fuck you so hard after this Princess.” He hears her groan at his words and continues licking her for a minute before sucking her in and grazing her lightly with his teeth, careful not to hurt her. At the contact, he feels her body arch off the bed and he walls collapse against his fingers squeezing them tightly and making it impossible for him to move them. He releases her clit and gently circles her with his tongue. After a moment, he slips his fingers out and slides back in with two setting a gentle pace and working her through her climax. 

 

When she settles back against the bed and pushes against his forehead, Charming stands and quickly removes his jeans and boxers. His cock stands up immediately, hard and throbbing and ready for her. “Up baby girl” he tells her and gives her a moment to pull herself toward the center of the bed before lifting her legs over his shoulders and sliding into her in one smooth motion. “Fuck, god you’re so tight and wet baby” he gasps out.

 

Charming immediately begins to hammer into her. She feels so good around him. He thrusts hard and fast knowing he’s not going to last long this time. To his surprise, he feels a pair of arms slide around his waist and realizes they didn’t hear Snow arrive home. She presses a kiss to his shoulder before moving away as he continues to pound into his little girl. He watches as she moves up the bed and kisses Emma lightly. “Hi, baby girl.”

 

“Hi mommy.” Emma responds. Snow cards her fingers through Emma’s hair and watches Charming as he moves against her. 

 

Charming thrusts hard into Emma emptying himself into her, “Mmmm so good baby girl.” He pulls back and slowly slips up the bed, tugging Snow down in front of him and cuddling her to him. “Emma, had a bad day. I bet she’d like to snuggle with her mommy for a while.” He watches as Snow slides an arm across Emma’s stomach and tugs her into her. “Of course.” Snow responds as Emma settles against her.

 

“I’m just gonna shower and start dinner.” Charming tells Snow before rising from the bed and throwing a blanket over them so they don’t get cold.


	11. Morning Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay - holidays & work and such.

Emma woke up sprawled out in her parents bed with half her body cold. Glancing over, she saw Snow curled up next to her. She rolled over curling into her mom and felt Snow’s body shift to accommodate her. A leg slid over Emma's hip and a hand threaded through her hair. Emma snuggled into the warmth of her mother's body. Her face buried closer to the warm skin in front of her as she felt soft tingles shoot down her back at the feel of fingers stroking her scalp and tugging lightly at her hair.

Emma let out a small sigh and shifted closer. She loved the soft warm feeling of her mother pressed against her. Snow always smelled amazing to Emma and she licked her lips as she felt desire shoot through her. Tilting her head forward, she began to place small kisses against the skin she could reach. She felt Snow’s fingers tighten momentarily at the first touch before resuming her movement. 

Emma opened her mouth slightly and began pressing a trail of tiny bites down her mother's chest. She sucked in gently on smooth skin when she reached the swell of Snow’s breast and heard her sharp intake of breathe. Snow's hand slid lower, wandering up and down Emma's back as the hand on her head urged her to continue her downward path. 

Emma shifted, moving her body down until her mouth closed over Snow's hard nipple. She sucked the point in and flicked her tongue over it. Snow gasped at the sensation, “Mmmm, yes baby girl.” Emma wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her closer and opened her mouth, taking Snow more fully into her warm mouth. She sucked hard on the smooth skin before pulling back and biting down in the hard nipple that poked against her tongue. She tugged sharply on it, enjoying the sounds Snow made at the feeling. 

Emma released Snow and wiggled down a little more before licking under her mother's breast. Snow continued to pet Emma softly, stroking her head and rubbing a hand over her neck and shoulders. “That's it princess. Show Mommy how much you love her. You feel so good, baby girl. Mommy loves your mouth on her.”

Emma felt like she might overflow with warmth at the feel of her mommy wrapped around her, the light touch of her fingers and the praise she was getting. She loved making Snow feel good. It made her feel proud and she always wanted to please Snow. She especially loved that her Mom liked having her mouth all over her. Emma loved the taste of her skin and she appreciates that Snow was pale enough to be marked all over. It was beautiful to Emma. 

Emma continued her path, sucking a little harder on the skin at Snow's stomach. She left little pink marks and teeth imprints slowly, all over her flat stomach as she listened to each encouraging moan and felt Snow's fingers holding her close. She could smell her arousal now and couldn't wait for her first taste, but the was still so much warm skin she wanted to touch and taste. 

Emma gently pulled out of Snow's grasp and tugged her hip forward, urging her to roll into her stomach. Snow complied and Emma moved over her, straddling her waist and laying over her, pressing against Snow's back and pushing her into the mattress. Emma slid her hands under Snow and began to gently squeeze and caress her soft breasts. Emma trails a path of soft kisses up her neck.

“You feel so soft and warm, Mommy.” Emma whispered before letting her go and slipping lower as she began to kiss and lick across her shoulders. Emma's hands moves to Snow's sides, squeezing her gently as she continued shifting down. Emma sucked more pink marks against each shoulder blade and moved over her spine, licking up and down the center of her back as she felt Snows hips press into the mattress seeking some relief.

“Please baby girl. Mommy needs you.” Snow panted out. Emma continued her path, “Relax Mommy. I'm going to take good care of you.” Emma bit softly into Snow's ass before moving to the other cheek and sucking a light purple bruise there, her arm holding Snow's hips steady. 

Emma pulled back and reached for a pillow to prop Snow up slightly. Emma kneels between Snow’s legs and slides her hands up the back of her legs kneading gently. Her hands move further up pressing into Snow’s ass before sliding and meeting in the middle. Emma’s thumbs dip down pushing lightly against her puckered hole and eliciting a gasp from Snow before continuing down to slide through the copious amounts of wetness there. 

Emma parts her gently looking at the glistening pink skin before sliding a finger over Snow’s hard nub causing her to push back against her. Slowly, she circles the swollen clit just barely grazing, listening to the small noises her mommy is making at each touch. “You’re so wet, Mommy.” 

Emma slides her fingers up, exploring Snow’s folds before pressing a finger into her tight channel. “Please baby.” Snow whines out and Emma slips her finger in fully before withdrawing and sliding in with a second. She sets a steady rhythm, holding Snow’s hip tightly with one hand as she strokes in and out with the other. After several minutes, Emma adds a third and pauses, allowing Snow to adjust to the new feeling before she begins to press harder into her. Emma can feel her starting to convulse around her fingers and increases her pace, curling one finger to rub against the spongy spot just inside. As she does, she feels Snow’s body tense beneath her hand and feels the gentle squeezing around her fingers.

“Emma, baby” Snow moans out as she rides through her orgasm. Emma slips her thumb down to press against Snow’s clit drawing out her climax. When Snow collapses bonelessly back into the mattress, Emma withdraws her fingers and curls back against the warmth of side. “G’Morning mommy.”


	12. At work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy takes what he wants at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found some free time. Wrote a little something. I will eventually get to nearly all the requests. Most of the stuff you guys have asked for is totally doable from me. I just need to find some free time. I work full time & am taking classes full time right now so that doesn't leave me a lot of time for this, but don't worry I'm not abandoning it. Thanks for the kudos & comments!

Emma winces slightly as Daddy tightens his grip in her hair before relaxing into it and allowing him to move her as he wants. She feels the head of his cock slide down her throat and forces herself to breathe around it as he holds her there. She can feel her own wetness collecting as she listens to his steady chant of approval. “That's it baby girl. You feel so good around Daddy's cock. You're such a good girl, letting Daddy fuck you how he wants.” 

Charming pulls out and slams back in, tugging her closer. His fingers push into her scalp and her nose digs into him. He groans loud. “Daddy's so deep Princess. You're doing so good. Fuck baby girl, but Daddy doesn't want to come in your mouth.” He holds himself inside her, fighting the urge to finish until Emma digs her fingers into his thigh, a silent request to back off.

Emma loves this. She loves when Charming loses control & takes what he wants. It makes her feel sexy and powerful that he can't hold back with her. When he first started fucking her, it was always soft and tender. He wanted to make sure she felt loved and protected. It took Emma months to convince him that some days he could just take what he wanted. That she wanted him to because she felt like he was only giving her what she needed and it wasn't something he wanted too.

But that debate had led to days like today, when Charming had apparently been watching her all shift. She hadn't noticed, distracted by the paperwork she needed to finish and was surprised when she felt him press up behind her as she filed documents away. Charming’s hands slid around her waist as she leaned over the cabinet and she had felt his semi-hard cock pushing against her. She slid the last file into place before standing and turning in his arms.

Charming had leaned in and kissed her hungrily, his hands molded to her ass, tugging her firmly against him. He pushed her back into the wall and slid a hand around to grab hers. He quickly pressed her hand against his growing bulge as he continued kissing her. Their hands rubbed over him together until he pulled back from her and quickly removed his pants. 

“I want you to use your mouth sweetheart” he told her with a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down. Emma had slid down the wall, kneeling in front of him. The filing cabinet just blocking from the door. She quickly tugged his boxers off and leaned forward to lick him in one long swipe before swirling her tongue around his head repeatedly. She pressed her tongue against him over and over, sucking down his pre-cum and feeling him throb against her tongue. 

Her hands held onto his thighs as she sucked the tip in and began to suck hard on it, hollowing her cheeks out and flicking her tongue against him until his hips began to push forward. Charming’s hands threaded lightly into her hair and he pushed steadily into her mouth. Emma relaxed and allowed him to set the pace, letting him press deeper into her with every stroke. 

“Fuck, princess. You’re so good to Daddy.You look so pretty like this.” Charming keeps up a steady chant of praise for his little girl and Emma can feel how wet she’s getting. Pleasing Daddy makes her feel so hot. She hopes he will take care of her before they go home, but she also hopes he won’t be able to stop himself from finishing in her mouth. He always wants to come deep inside her and she feels so good every time she makes him lose control in her mouth instead. 

Emma slides a hand off him and moves to her unbutton her own pants so she can relieve a little pressure. Plus, she knows how much more excited he’ll be when he sees her pleasuring herself while he fucks her. Emma slides her fingers insides and swirls them around her already slippery clit. She can tell the exact moment that Daddy knows her actions becauses his words stop and his hips surged forward, burying him to the hilt in her warm wet mouth.

“God, sweetie. Show Daddy how wet you are.” Emma withdraws her hand to show him her glistening fingers. “Mmmm you love getting Daddy off, don’t you baby girl. Daddy wants you to come for him, sweetheart. Don’t stop touching yourself.” Emma returns her hand as she feels his fingers tighten against her scalp and he draws her forward at the same time he pushes in. Emma tries hard to focus on how she feels and his words and letting him fuck her how he wants to. She knows he’s close from the feel him throbbing against her tongue and the amount of time he’s holding himself buried deep inside her throat trying to control himself. It only takes her a few minutes to bring herself over and everything feels too much as she struggles to get enough air in and she knows her throat is convulsing around him until he quickly tugs her off.

Charming draws her to her feet and shoves her pants and underwear off. Emma feels limp and pliable from the orgasm she’s just had and allows him to roughly turn her around and position her against the wall, bent over at the waist. He wastes no time pushing into her immediately. His fingers grasp her hips hard and she’s aware enough to think she might have marks there when he’s done, but it just feels good now. 

The minute he’s in her, at this angle, she can feel the edge approaching again. “Please, Daddy. Don’t stop.” she whine out. He fucks her hard and fast as Emma presses her forehead against her arms, steadying herself against him. “You’re so warm and wet, baby girl. Just like your mouth, only better. Come on Princess, Daddy wants to feel you come again.” He slides one hand up, rubbing his palm against her hard nipple and gently massaging her breast. “Daddy’s gonna cum deep inside you baby. Do you want that?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please Daddy. Need more, please” Emma pants out. Charming slides his hand around and pushes a thumb against her clit. “Yes, Daddy. Fuck” Charming continues to pound into her as he rubs his thumb against her, trying to maintain a steady rhythm. His hand leaves her breast and slides around to her smooth back. He strokes up the warm skin and gathers her hair, sliding it to one side. His hand finds the back of her neck and strokes it for a few moments before sliding around and spanning the front of her neck. 

He can feel her immediate response to the pressure as she tightens around his throbbing cock and he squeezes lightly against her. Emma tilts her head forward seeking more pressure against her sensitive neck. “Harder, please Daddy” Emma gasps out. 

“Come for Daddy, baby.” Charming moans as he buries himself inside her one last time while pressing hard against her swollen clit and tightens his hand around her throat until he hears her choking for breath and feels her clenching around him. Her back tenses and Charming empties himself deep inside her. He holds her tight for several minutes until he feels her slump against the wall as she comes down and relaxes. He carefully relaxes the hand around her throat and slides it back to her chest, supporting her as he slips out and wraps his other hand around her, tugging her against him. He pulls her into his chest and slides them to the ground against the wall, settling her into his lap. 

Charming strokes her hair and tells her how perfect she is and how much he wants her. He makes the most of the few minutes they have before he knows they need to move.


	13. Schoolroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom and Emma have a little classroom fun.

It’s a slow day, so Emma takes off early leaving the department in the hands of her deputies. She thinks she can make it to the school in time to walk her mom home so she takes off in that direction passing kids all along the way. By the time she reaches the doors of the school it’s been a couple blocks since she saw any kids and she wonders if Snow will have already left the building, but heads inside anyway. The hallways are deserted as she walks through to where she should find Snow. 

Emma ducks inside Snow’s classroom to find Snow seated at her desk, apparently grading papers still. She closes the door and Snow looks up in her direction at the sound. “Emma, what are you doing here?” she asks smiling and putting her pen down.

Emma opens her mouth to tell her she’s taking advantage of the slow day to spend time with her, but changes her words at the last second when an idea occurs to her “Well, Ms. Blanchard, I was hoping I could talk to you about getting some extra credit.” Emma winks at her and steps closer to the desk waiting to see if Snow will pick up her game or not.

A flash of confusion crosses Snow’s face before it evens out into a disappointed look. “Emma, you know I don’t give out extra credit. What makes you think I’d make an exception for you?”

Emma licks her lips, “I was just hopeful. I’m willing to do anything you say. I really need to pass this class and you know I’ve been working hard.” Emma steps closer, leaning against the edge of the desk next to Snow’s chair, almost touching her. “I just thought you might make an exception since I haven’t been slacking off. I’ll work hard at whatever you ask me to do.” 

 

“And you’re willing to do anything.” Snow questions, turning her chair to face Emma. She slides her hands up to Emma’s waist and tugs her closer bringing her between her legs. “I don’t think you’re going to learn this material with any standard assignment. Are you sure you know what you’re asking for?” Snow’s cheeks are flushed and she’s running her hands up and down Emma’s sides casually. “I can be very demanding.”

Emma clenches her fists to prevent herself from reaching out quite yet. “Yes, ma’am. I understand. I’ll do whatever you think is necessary to earn a passing grade.” Emma ducks her head and shuffles her feet a little.

“Ok, sweetie. Go and lock the door and make sure all the blinds are down. I don’t want any more students asking for extra credit.”

Emma makes quick work of her tasks and moves back to stand in front of Snow. “Take off your blouse and sit on the desk.” Snow pats the desk in front of her chair indicating where Emma should sit. Emma makes quick work of removing her shirt and hops onto the desk as Snow moves to stand between her legs.

Snow leans in kissing Emma lightly before pressing forward and sliding her tongue in Emma’s warm mouth. As she strokes Emma with her tongue, she feels her leaning into her and Emma’s hands start to slide around her waist. Snow grabs her hands and leans back. “No touching.” Snow says, placing her hands onto the desk. “You keep your hands on the desk like a good girl, Emma, or you’re not going to get very far with this assignment.”

Emma curls her fingers around the lip of the desk, holding herself in place as Snow resumes kissing her, alternating between sucking her bottom lip in and stroking her tongue through Emma’s mouth. Snow’s hand slides through Emma’s hair and wraps around her waist. Eventually, she draws Emma’s tongue into her mouth and sucks on it gently before sliding her lips across Emma’s jaw.

Snow continues a slow descent, pressing soft kisses down Emma’s chin and behind her ear before languidly licking a path down her neck. She tugs Emma’s hair, tilting her head back for better access and begins sucking a neat line of red marks up Emma’s neck. Emma releases a soft moan enjoying the tingling in her scalp and light pressure against her neck. Upon reaching Emma’s ear, Snow pulls back, “You have to keep quiet, sweetheart. There could still be someone here.”

Snow resumes her ministrations kissing across one side of Emma’s collarbone before licking and biting her way across the other. Emma’s fighting hard to keep her hands to herself now. Fingers white against the desk where she has them clenched. 

Snow slides her hands up to cover Emma's breasts and gently squeezes. “You're so pretty Emma.” She continues stroking her fingers gently around Emma's tits in slow circles, while she leans back to watch her.

Snow sits down in her chair and slides Emma's legs forget apart before continuing her ministrations. Her palms rub over Emma's hard nipples and Snow leans in, smelling Emma's musky scent. “Mmmm, I bet you're going to taste so good sweetie. Do you taste good?” 

“I...I don't know.” Emma answers blushing brightly. “No one's ever tasted me.”

“Hmmm.” Snow murmurs as she lightly tugs on her nipples. She slides one hand down and runs a finger through Emma's slippery slit before offering it to Emma to taste. 

Emma leans forward and wraps her lips around Snow's finger sucking it in and sliding her tongue around the entire length before Snow pulls it out with a loud pop. “Good?”she queries.

“Yes.” Emma responds, ducking her head shyly. 

“Do you want to taste me?”

“Yes” Emma answers quickly.

Snow slides her chair back and moves to slip off her pants. “Kneel here” she says pointing in front of her.

Emma slides to the ground in front of her and Snow reaches out and strokes a finger down her cheek. Snow spreads her legs out and slides the chair closer to Emma before leaning back in it and moving to the edge. “Go ahead, Emma. Taste me.”

Emma hesitates before taking a slow swipe of Snow's pussy from bottom to top, earning a soft groan from Snow. Her tongue slips back down before sliding up again, licking slowly through all of Snow's folds. “Mmmm, just like that baby. Taste me everywhere.” Emma continues to lick Snow slowly up and down, savoring the taste and waiting for more instructions. She slips over Snow's clit with every long stroke and swallows her wetness.

At last, she feels Snow's hand grip the back of her head, pausing her movement as she laps over the little nub. “Right there, sweetie. Suck on my clit.”

Emma wraps her lips around and sucks her in. She slides her tongue over and around the silky smooth skin as she sucks. Snow tugs her closer and Emma can hear the catch in her breathing and feel the tension rising in her body. She nips lightly at Snow and gives a little tug. Snow yanks on her hair, “softly, Emma. You're doing so good.” 

Emma releases her teeth and resumes sucking lightly and flicking her tongue over Snow's clit. She feels Snow pull her further in and her hips rising and falling in a steady rhythm as she gets closer to the edge. Emma continues working her with a soft tongue building her up slowly.

“That's it baby girl. Nice and slow. You have to earn it.” Snow tells her. Emma looks up as she works and sees Snow is fondling her own breasts as Emma sucks and licks. She begins to flick her tongue against Snow, just hitting her with the tip of her tongue and feels her hips jerk up.

“Use your fingers sweetie.” And Emma quickly slides first one finger and then a second inside the wet channel. She pushes in slowly as far as she can before curling her fingers and rubbing softly in a slow circle. She pulls her fingers out before pushing them slowly back inside. Emma continues her slow pace as her mouth works Snow's clit and she watches Snow as she gets closer.

She can feel Snow gushing around her fingers. She's so wet from the slow build up. Emma begins to linger inside, pressing harder and more insistently against the spongy flesh inside. She listens to Snow's soft moans and licks faster as her hips move faster. Emma hums against her, enjoying the feel and taste of her mom.

“So close baby girl. Just a little more.” Snow gasps out. Emma thrusts harder against Snow and nips at her again causing Snow to stifle a cry as her hips jerk up and her body freezes in ecstasy for a moment. Emma let's go and resumes licking softly as her, continuing to rub tight circles inside, drawing out as many spasms as she can until she feels Snow pushing against her forehead.

“Enough, baby girl.” Snow collapses back against the chair panting. She just rests there for several minutes as Emma rocks back in her heels and grins at her.

Once she recovers, she looks down at Emma, “wipe your face off and get dressed. We can discuss finishing this assignment back at my place” Snow says winking at her. ‘unless you've had enough.”

“ No, ma'am. I promised is so whatever you wanted and I intend to follow through.”


	14. Snow & Emma Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma & Snow get back home. Snow has a toy. Emma has some new experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal sex is under the lines- if you're somehow reading this story and that's the thing that squicks you out. 
> 
> Someone poked me & I finished a chapter - Imagine that. Sorry guys. Life is hectic. I work rotating shift work, I go to school full time & I'm in the middle of buying a new house, which also means I'm moving in like a month. So I'm not only busy, but just not in the mood for this kind of writing lately.

Emma and Snow enter the apartment to find they're alone. “Why don't you go take a quick shower and then meet me in the bedroom. Daddy should be home soon. We're going to take such good care of you tonight Emma. You're going to be so work out by the time we're done with you, I promise.”

Emma takes a quick hot shower and then wanders back into her parents bedroom, not bothering to put any clothes on. She finds her mom laying on the bed with a strap on pointing straight towards the ceiling. Emma takes a deep breath and feels herself getting wet again. They've never done this before, but they talked about it before Snow bought it. 

“Come here Princess.” Snow directs, patting the bed next to her as she sits up. Emma moves immediately to the spot, kneeling in the bed next to Snow. “Still want to do this baby girl.”

“Yes, Mommy. Whatever you want “ Emma answers promptly. 

Snow reaches out, running her fingers through Emma's damp hair and tugs her closer for a kiss. Snow kisses her softly just holding them together lightly before shifting to kneel in front of her and deepening the kiss. Emma feels her nibble on her bottom lip and gasps softly allowing Snow's tongue to enter. Snow's other hand slides slowly up from Emma's waist until she's just grazing the underside of Emma's breast. 

Emma leans into Snow, sliding her own tongue back against Snow's and arching her back a little as Snow tugs on her hair. Snow's hand continues it's path until Emma feels a palm on her hard nipple and fingers squeezing her soft flesh. Emma releases another soft moan and sucks gently on Snow's tongue. She can feel the hard cock pressing into her stomach as Snow shifts even closer.

As Snow shifts forward, she pushes Emma gently down onto the bed before sliding her mouth across Emma's chin. Soft little kisses are pressed across Emma's chin all the way back to her ear lobe which Snow takes into her mouth as her hands continue to squeeze and stroke Emma's tits. One hand pulls at a hard nipple as Emma let's out a long moan, “More, please Mommy.”

Snow slides her lips down to bite into her favorite spot on Emma's neck as she tweaks both nipples simultaneously. Emma arches off the bed in response. “Mmmm, yes Mommy.”

Snow releases one nipple and slides the hand down Emma's hard abs, stroking her nails along the defined muscles there as she continues to roughly play with the other hard point. Snow sucks hard at the bite mark she has made and grinds against Emma as Emma pants under her.

Snow slips her fingers through the wetness she finds between Emma's legs. She releases Emma's neck, pushing herself up and leaning back on her knees between Emma's legs. Gently, she parts Emma's folds and runs her another finger down Emma's slit exploring her slowly. 

After a few minutes of this, Emma's twitching under Snow's hand. She's desperate for Snow to really touch her or to use the cock finally. “Please Mommy.”

“Tell me what you want baby girl.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Emma answers.

Snow shifts back at this response. “On your hands and knees sweetie.” She prompts as she reaches over for some lube. Emma watches her stroke herself for a moment before doing as requested. She can feel her own wetness dripping down her thighs and thinks it's probably unnecessary but appreciates it anyway.

Snow's hands go to Emma's waist, tugging her back slightly until Emma feels Snow pressed against her. One hands leaves Emma's side and she assumes Snow is using it to guide the tip into her. Emma relaxes as Snow begins to press the thick purple dildo they've chosen inside her. It's the biggest one she's ever used. 

Snow pushes forward slowly enjoying the light friction against her own clit as she meets the tight resistance of Emma's body. She watches as the purple length begins to disappear inside Emma and feels Emma tense slightly under hand around the halfway point. She pauses to check how Emma's doing. “Green, yellow, red, baby girl?”

“Greenish.” Emma gasps out. “It's...I feel stretched…. But not pain. It's just...different. Don't stop. I'm okay for now. I won't forget my words. Promise.”

Snow strokes a hand up Emma's back, “OK, princess.”

She pulls back a little before thrusting back into Emma's pussy, entering her a little further with each stroke. Slowly pressing until she's buried fully inside of her girl. “Feels good baby” Snow says, grinding herself against Emma. She pulls back slightly and thrusts hard against Emma creating more friction for herself. 

Snow continues short, hard strokes into Emma until she feels her begin to rock in response. “Mmm, that's it. Fuck mommy's cock.” Snow pushes lightly against Emma's hips, letting her rock forward and then slip back at her in pace for several minutes. “You feel so good.” Snow's hand strokes Emma's back lightly before palming one ass cheek and squeezing. 

“More” Emma whines out when she can't get what she wants alone. Snow responds quickly, pushing hard into Emma as she rocks back. “Like that?”

“Harder, please, don't stop.” Snow begins a steady, hard rhythm against Emma's rocking. Emma can feel Snow’s fingers digging into her hips for purchase and she feels white hot pleasure building inside her against the punishing stretch she feels. Her fingers dig into the sheets as she struggles for balance and she reaches one hand to steady herself against the headboard. “Close, Mommy please” Emma gasps out.

Snow responds by sliding a hand around and pushing one finger against Emma’s clit. “Come for me baby girl.”

Emma spills over the edge immediately at Snow’s words. Her entire body tightens harshly for a moment before she crashes forward into the bed, boneless and unable to support her upper body anymore. Snow circles her clit and grinds her cock into her. “So good, princess.” Emma shudders under her and attempts to pull away slightly, but Snow holds her firmly in place drawing little shivers out of her until Emma is whimpering unable to decide anymore what she wants. 

Snow draws back slightly and allows Emma to collapse fully onto her stomach before draping herself on top of Emma. The tip of the dildo still inside Emma as Snow trails soft little kisses across Emma’s shoulders. She carefully pushes in and out of Emma as she nips at Emma’s ear. “Such a good girl. Momma’s not finished with you yet. Not even close.” she whispers. 

 

 

Snow strokes a hand through Emma’s blond locks before shifting back and pulling completely out of Emma. She shifts over to the side of the bed and Emma’s too wrung out to look and see what she’s doing. She feels Snow straddle the backs of her thighs again and hears the cap on the bottle of lube open. Then Emma feels the cold moisture against her puckered hole and knows what Snow is doing. Emma feels a mild twinge of concern that Snow is going to try and use thick dildo on her, but quickly pushes that thought away because she knows that her mom won’t hurt her. 

Emma forces herself to relax back into the mattress again. She’s ok and she told Snow she wanted to try this with her first. Snow’s not doing anything she hasn’t asked for.

“Relax Emma. This is going to feel good. You like tiny amounts of pain with your pleasure and you know how to stop me. Let me take care of you.” Snow says.

“I’m good Snow.” Emma says and feels Snow slide a finger against her gently. She feels the slickness of the lube and the slight pressure of Snow pushing against her and it feels pleasant. Snow slips inside and it’s odd, but not painful at all. Emma relaxes completely as she grows used to the new sensation while Snow gently slides in and out of her. 

After several minutes, Emma feels Snows finger slip completely out to be joined by a second finger pushing steadily against her. There’s a mildly uncomfortable pressure as Snow stretches her for the first time, but Emma likes it. It’s accompanied by a completely different kind of pleasure than Emma feels from other activities. Almost involuntarily, Emma pushes back against Snow, trying to get her fingers deeper inside. Emma releases a low groan as Snow sets a slow soft rhythm against her. “Touch yourself, Emma.” Snow tells her and Emma cants her hips off the bed and slides a hand underneath. “Oh God.” Emma mutters when she makes contact. 

Snow adds a third finger and Emma squirms under her. The stretch hurts slightly but in a good way. Emma circles her clit slowly and relishes the slow climb she’s feeling. She can’t stop the soft little noises she’s making every time Snow pushes fully in. It’s amazing. It’s not enough.

Like she can read Emma’s mind, Emma feels her pull out and shift behind her. She hears the pop of a cap again before the thump of the bottle hitting the floor this time. Then she feels Snow pushing against her, but it feels different than earlier and Emma realizes that Snow much have changed dildos earlier. 

Emma rocks back against the wet smoothness she feels at her entrance. Snow moves to press harder into Emma until she feels the toy slide in for the first time. “Good, sweetheart?”

“Still green.” Emma answers.

Snow rocks in and out until she’s pressed fully inside of Emma and then she begins to fuck her. Snow pushes hard into and out of Emma, relishing the sounds Emma is making now. “Fuck, baby girl. You sound so hot right now.” Emma is writhing under her now, frantically rubbing herself, chasing her orgasm. 

Snow shifts to get more leverage and places on hand on Emma’s shoulder, driving her into the bed with each thrust. “God Emma.” Snow pants over her. Snow’s hand slides across Emma’s shoulder until her fingers are brushing against Emma’s throat. The soft unintentional pressure sends Emma over and the increased friction against Snow throws into climax as well as she quickly pulls out of Emma before collapsing on top of her. 

Snow forces herself off to one side of Emma so she can breath before eventually rolling over to discard the harness and reaching for some wipes to clean off her fingers and Emma. Snow disposes of the clothes and Emma immediately curls against her. Snow strokes her fingers along Emma’s scalp. “So good baby girl.I love you. You can sleep for a while if you want.” and feels Emma nod against her chest as Snow snuggles her.


	15. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charming takes comfort from Emma and feels guilty about it. They have a little chat about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt which apparently motivated me to actually write something, now that my new laptop has arrived. I'm not sure I did exactly what they asked for, but there's also no actual sex in this chapter (sorry) and there's more discussion than normal ( definitely too many changes in POV, again sorry). I hope to have a new chapter up with some of the smut Charming mentions at the end sometime this week. Fingers crossed, I already started it. 
> 
> I guess I'm taking prompts for this story now....if it's something that interests me at least. I'm not writing in Henry for the people who already requested that. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are all mine. We don't get beta'd.

Emma goes to Charming after everyone else has left. It’s been a hard week with one fight after another and they were a minute too late earlier in the week to stop Snow from getting injured. Luckily, they were in time to prevent anything serious from happening to her. Emma new her Dad felt guilty though. Hell, she felt guilty too. They were supposed to protect everyone and the person they both loved the most was the one they failed. Snow was fine. In fact, she was at school now, perfectly healthy after a little intervention from Regina.

Still, Emma knew they needed to do better. She didn’t know how they would survive if they ever lost her Mom. Just thinking about it made her feel like there was a huge hole in her chest again. She wouldn’t be able to handle losing her family.

Emma arrived in front of her father and stepped into his waiting embrace. His arms slid around her shoulders as he cradled her into his chest. Emma always felt warm and protected when he was this close. Her arms slid around his waist and she squeezed tight against him, relieved that they had all made it through the latest problem relatively unscathed. She felt one of his large hands slide over her scalp, threading into her hair and leaned into his hand. She loved feeling someone’s hands on her scalp. It’s why she enjoyed having someone else brush her hair so much.

Charming tugged lightly on her hair, urging her to lean back and Emma tilted her head up to look at him. “We’re all fine. Maybe we can go a little longer before the next villain.” Emma says with a half smile. 

Charming looks like he’s going to respond, but then Emma notices his eyes leave hers and before she knows what’s happening, his lips touch hers. It’s light, nothing they haven’t done a hundred times before this, but she feels him tilt his head just so and there’s a gentle tug on her bottom lip. Then she feels his tongue swipe over it before he sucks it in with a groan. Emma responds, sliding a hand under his shirt to feel the warmth of his bare skin and opens her mouth to him. 

Charming slides his tongue inside briefly, just tasting her before pulling back to nibble at her lips again. She feels him sigh against her as he sucks on her bottom lip before swiping his tongue along her top. Emma nips at his lips in response, catching the bottom one and sucking it in before releasing it and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Her other hand moves into his hair and she urges him closer. She feels his hand tighten against her head, pulling the hair that’s tangled in his grasp almost painfully. His other arm is wrapped tight around her, as if he’s afraid she’ll slip away.

His tongue shifts against hers as she explores him for several moments before backing off. Their lips skate against each other, smooth and wet now. Each of them taking turns nipping and sucking at each others lips. Emma feels a growing hunger inside her for more. She pulls his head closer and dips her tongue into his warm wet mouth. Their tongues glide together and she draws him into her mouth, sucking on him for a moment before releasing him and delving back in. She pushes him back into the wall and anchors herself against him enjoying the hard length of his body against hers. It’s never been like this before. They don’t spend much time just kissing each other. Emma moans into his mouth and feels him push against her in response. He feels so good against her. She kisses him deeper, enjoying the feel and taste of him against her mouth before sliding her lips over and dragging the tip of her tongue against his stubbled cheek. 

A hand pulls her hard back to his mouth and he bites into her swollen lip causing her to gasp out. He pulls and tugs at her lip before releasing and licking hotly back into her mouth. His hands releasing her head and sliding down to squeeze her ass lightly. 

She wants more of him, wants him to make her feel better and knows he wants the same. Emma wants to give him that, wants to be whatever her Daddy needs. He’s hard and throbbing against her stomach now, but not pressing her for anything more than these kisses. Her hand slides down to pull his groin tight against herself and she arches into him. Charming jerks against her in response, his mind flashing to all the things he wants to take from her, before pushing her away rapidly.

He blinks at her for a moment, taking in her red swollen lips and the flush that’s risen in her cheeks. His girl is so pretty, but this is wrong. He’s taking advantage of her availability to him. He’s supposed to comfort her, not the other way around. And he shouldn’t be thinking about fucking his daughter when his wife is barely recovered from an injury that he should have been there to prevent. He feels guilty, almost like he’s cheating because this isn’t just for Emma, it isn’t to make her feel better or for fun. It’s something he wants, that he should be getting from his wife.’ Fuck, he thinks. How did we get so messed up?’ 

“Emma, I...I’m sorry.” he says, running a hand through his hair. “We shouldn’t be doing this. We...I shouldn’t be taking advantage of you like this. I just….You’re beautiful and young and I love you, but it’s been a difficult week and you’re not the person I’m supposed to come to when I’m having problems. And I’m definitely not supposed to have sex with you because I’m relieved that we made it through the week intact or to feel better about what happened with your mom. I don’t want to use you like that.” Charming steps further away from her, trying to defuse a difficult situation. He doesn’t want her to feel unwanted, but he can’t do this. He can’t fuck her to make himself feel better. He doesn’t want to be that person. And he what he really wants is Snow, even Emma, his daughter, can’t take her place.

For a moment, he thinks Emma might cry, that she’s taking his words as rejection, but then she steps towards him, biting her lip and looking at him wide eyed, like the little girl he missed out on. “Daddy, you don’t have to apologize for wanting me. I wasn’t exactly saying no, but we don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I had a hard week too. It’s good to know you’re here and you still want me, but you can show me that however you want to. We don’t have to have sex. We can all make each other feel better when Mom gets here. It’s fine.” Emma leans back into him, with the hug that had started everything.

Charming wraps his girl up and pulls her over to the couch, settling her into his lap. Emma leans into the embrace, tilting her head back and settling into the crook of his next. “Remember the first day you kissed me Daddy?” she queries. 

“Yes, baby girl. Here on this couch.”

“I told you, I just wanted you, to please you. You make me feel better when you touch me, always. Even if you were to just take what you wanted, it would still feel good to me.” Emma says quietly. “I just never had anyone who wanted me, not just parents who loved me, but people who wanted me. When you touch me, it reminds me that I have that now. You don’t just love me because you have to, because I’m your kid. I’m fucked up, but you still want me and you and mom have made this work for us. You’re allowed to want things out of this too. We’ve talked about this. You shouldn’t feel guilty because of that. I’ve certainly done things Snow wanted just because she wanted to not because I needed anything from it. This thing has to change, to accommodate whatever all of us need, even if that need is you fucking me to feel better until Snow is home for you to touch and feel. She’d want you to feel better and she won’t care that I’m the one helping you when she can’t be here. Please don’t feel guilty about this.”

Charming sighs and acknowledges to himself that she’s right. Snow would never make him feel guilty about something with Emma unless he really did do something wrong just like he never questions what they do when they’re together and he’s certainly come home to find them “passing” the time waiting for him a few times now. They’re all healthy, young adults.

“You’re right sweetheart. I’m overreacting because of everything that happened this week. We weren’t doing anything wrong and Snow certainly wouldn’t have thought anything about coming home to find us.” He tilts gently slides a hand along her cheek and tilts her head up. He leans down giving her a soft, almost chaste kiss.

“But, I don’t just want to touch you to feel better Emma. I wanted to take you, to fuck you and know you’re mine. I don’t just want comfort Emma. I wanted to use you to feel better right now.” Charming can feel himself growing hard again just thinking about using her the way he wanted. 

“Then use me, Daddy.” Emma feels him jolt up against her at those words. “I won’t stop you from taking what you want. I like it. You know I do. No one has ever made me feel as wanted and loved as you do. I’m not sure there’s anything you could ask me for that I wouldn’t give you. Tell me what you want. I can’t give it to you if you don’t, remember?”

“Fuck, princess, I want” and he pauses debating internally exactly what he wants, “I want to fuck your mouth the way we both like and I want to bury myself inside you and choke you until you come. I want to be inside you while Snow uses the strap on on you. Daddy wants to do so many things to you, princess. I think about them a lot. Some of them we’ve done” Charming slides one hand up Emma’s thigh while the other moves to tangle in her hair. “And some of them we haven’t. Daddy can’t stop thinking about the fact that he gets to fuck his baby girl and she likes it and he gets to do it with Mommy too.” He dips his head down and pulls her into a lingering kiss. “I love touching you just as much as you love having me touch you, baby girl. But most of all I love that you let me do things I only imagined doing before and that Snow does them with us. I love you both so much.”


	16. Needing Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charming and Emma share their relief with Snow that she's OK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the next chapter would be more Charming & Emma, but this happened instead....Charming and Emma will be forthcoming. As always, there's no beta for this so let me know if you find any glaring errors or if I just write something that seems completely impossible (or at least not fitting in our fantasy world)

Snow isn’t sure how she came to be in this situation. A soft warm naked body is pressed up against her back while Charming licks lightly into her mouth. It’s so easy to get lost in the feel of the two people she loves most kissing and caressing her. The feel of soft hands sliding across her abdomen. The ghost of warm breath across her cheek. It’s so softly loving. Snow can’t believe how lucky she is.

Charming pulls back slightly and looks into her eyes like they’ve done a million times before. His eyes are soft and clear. His thumb slides over cheek. “You’re the most beautiful woman. We’re so happy you came home safe.” He leans back in pressing a light open mouthed kiss against her as his fingers slide into her hair. She feels Emma grind into her and smaller hands slide up to cup her breasts. “We’re sorry we let you get hurt Mommy.”

Snow sighs into Charming’s kiss and arches further into Emma’s warmth. Her body feels like it’s floating along towards something. There’s a hot length pressed against her thigh. Fingers stroke downs her abs and a larger calloused hand slides across her back. An answering gush of moisture coats her as she feels a cool wet tongue on her shoulder blade. Snow squirms between them, searching for something more.

The kiss between them deepens as his tongue delves further into her mouth and she feels his fingers tighten in her hair, urging her to tilt to one side. The tongue on her shoulder slides up to her neck. Fingers flex against her stomach and a hand squeezes her breast more tightly. An answering spark of arousal threads through her. Her hips thrust towards the fingers that are dancing tantalizingly close to where she needs them. Snow releases an unexpected whimper as she feels Emma’s mouth suck against the junction between her neck and shoulder. 

A hand squeezes her ass, drawing her more firmly against Charming’s hard body. Her leg slides over his, pressing her ever closer. She pulls her mouth away his, “Emma, baby, please.” Snow feels her own arousal dripping down her thigh. Charming’s hard length is pressed between her legs now. “Whatever you want. We love you.” Emma answers, her hand slipping down further. 

Snow moans at the first stroke of her daughter’s finger through her folds. She can feel Charming thrust lightly against them before he slips further down her body. His mouth closing over her hard nipple. Emma pushes forward against her back, thrusting her more firmly into his mouth. The feel of his tongue licking against her shoots straight her throbbing clit. She’s cresting towards release now and there’s barely been any contact with her most intimate parts. 

There’s a sharp sting as Charming bites down and tugs. Fingers spread her wider as another hand glides against her lips. Her hips thrust forward in response and she groans. Emma’s mouth also goes lower. Light kisses and barely there licks sprinkle down her smooth back. She feels surrounded by them. The room smells of sex already and she’s pleasantly warm. There’s a fleeting thought about whether someone turned down the air before they started. Her nipple is released with a soft popping noise. “Baby, we’re going to take such good care of you. You’re so special to us” he whispers into her ear.  
Emma continues her ministrations against Snow’s back. A finger presses against her hard nub finally causing her to cry out. A wave of wetness rushes from her and she feels pressure building within her like she’s never felt before. Charming shifts and she can feel him finally pressed against her entrance. She pushes down against him and the finger that’s still pressed against her clit. Her body convulses lightly at the pleasurable sensations. 

Charming’s mouth sucks around her areola at the same time Emma is leaving small bites across her lower back. A finger circles around her most sensitive place as she feels shallow thrusting inside her. It’s tantalizing and not remotely enough. There’s a steady thrumming in her body now. She’s never felt so enveloped and loved. Charmings wide hand strokes against her sensitive throat. A shiver passes through her body. In response, she feels Emma thrust against the back of her leg spreading a line of wetness there. 

Another wave of arousal shoot through her at the effect she’s having on her daughter. Her own hips thrust against the intruding hardness between her legs and she intentionally pushes her leg back against Emma looking to provide her a better surface to grind on. Snow reaches back blinding grasping onto Emma and urging her to continue. She hears Emma’s whimpered “Mommy” against her lower back in response. Snow digs her fingers harder into what she things is Emma’s leg. “Mommy loves you too, baby girl.” Snow says. 

Charming shifts and presses fully inside her. “God yes, Charming.” He pumps lightly into her in response. One thumb rubbing against her neck and his mouth returns to one nipple. Fingers stroke her hard nub, rubbing from side-to-side. Charming releases her and pulls back to look at her. He can see the effect they’re having clearly present on her body. Her cheeks are rosy. There are small pink marks littered across her neck and upper breasts. Her chest is heaving and her normally pale skin has a light flush to it now. He can just glimpse pale blond hair behind her and sees Emma’s hips moving against her mother. 

It’s an incredibly arousing scene as is the feel of Snow’s tight warm channel wrapped around his hard length. “You look so incredible like this.” Charming says thrusting more firmly into her. “Emma and I need you.” he gasps out. “You can’t leave us. We need you to be careful.” He continues to pump slowly in and out of her, drawing out her ascent.

“You can’t leave me again Mommy” she hears against her back as an arm tightens around her holding her even closer. Emma’s finger swirls around her clit now, slowly circling in rhythm with her father’s strokes. “No one else will love me like you do.”

Charming nuzzles back into her. His tongue swipes into her mouth, dragging against her teeth. Their tongues meet and glide against each other. His hips continue thrusting into her in a slow steady rhythm. His pace has become at odds with the faster flicks of Emma’s fingers against her and the gentle rock of Emma’s hips against her. Snow feels split apart inside at the conflicting speeds. She tries to relax and let her body go, but she feels both an urgent need to finish and a climbing pressure urging her higher than she thinks she’s ever been.   
She hears Emma whimper behind her and feels her body convulse against her back. The fingers circling her stall for a moment before resuming. Then she feels Emma slip even lower behind her and there’s a lite bite against one ass cheek before she’s surprise by a wet tongue against her empty hole. Snow can’t stop herself from squirming against the feeling. There’s additional shots of pleasure now, but she’s also never felt so consumed with Charming against her front, his tongue deep in her mouth now. His cock fully encased inside her and his large hands stroking her shoulder blades and sensitive neck. 

Emma is no longer pressed against her. Instead, Emma’s mouth is pushed against her, one hand awkwardly spreading her. A thumb just brushing her asshole as her tongue pushes against it. Her other arm is draped around Snow’s waist with her fingers flicking rapidly over Snow’s pulsing nub. Snow groans out when Emma shifts even closer and the tip of her tongue slides in. 

Snows hips are rocking continuously now, but her pace is at odds with the movement of both Emma and Charming. She feels herself floating higher and higher and the disjointed movements are causing a pressure she’s never felt before. It should be frustrating but instead, she’s more aroused than she’s ever been before. Snow is lost in the feeling of being surrounded by her loved ones and the multitude of sensations flowing through her body. It’s overwhelming in the most sensual way. 

Charming’s hips continue thrusting at a steady pace and she feels him throbbing inside her as fresh burst of her own arousal flow around him. She has to pull her mouth away from his in order to draw gasping breathes. His mouth latches into her neck as the hand he has there shifts to stroke down the column of her throat. She shivers under his touch and feels Emma’s tongue swirl around her before moving away. A firm pressure takes its place as Emma moves further away from her, kneeling beside them to give herself more room. 

A finger enters her ass and Snow tilts her head to look up at Emma and nod slightly. Snow licks her lips as she takes in the sight of her disheveled daughter. Snow’s hand urges Charming to speed up, to match Emma’s pace more closely. She’s so close now. She can feel her body chasing release as it shakes and rocks to meet both Emma and Charming. “Charming” she gasps out urgently and feels the hand caressing her throat tighten in response as his teeth tug firmly at the skin under his mouth. He thrust hard up into her and Snow feels entire body still in response. 

She’s found the precipice and teeters there for another stroke. She pushes forward against Charming's hand and mouth and momentarily struggles to breathe. She feels Emma press into her again and Charming rocks out and pushes hard and fast back into her pushing her over the edge and rapidly following her as he feels a gush of wetness around him and the firm squeezing against his cock as her channel flutters around him. 

Emma removes her hands and slides back behind Snow, wrapping an arm firmly around her and anchoring her body against her as the tension begins to leave her body. Charming releases her neck and slides an arm around them both, securing them to himself as he empties himself deep inside her. Emma feels the sheets growing damp as Snow’s arousal drips onto them. “Mom, you’re so amazing. The way you let Daddy and I touch you and the way you care for us. I couldn’t have a better mom.” Emma breathes into ear.

Snow is gasping against them as she relaxes against Emma’s body. “Fuck, baby, that was incredible” Charming tells her. “You feel so good and you’ve never come like that before.” He says still half hard inside her. Snow is still breathing hard, rocking lightly against him. Her hand finds Emma’s and draws it back down. “More, baby girl.”

Emma responds by swirling a finger around her, flicking against her slow and steady. “Like this mommy?”

“Faster, sweetie.” Snow feels so good. LIke she can’t get enough of the 2 of them and she can’t relax yet. It was too much. She feels too much. Emma answers immediately, rubbing her clit harder and faster. Snow can feel Charming growing inside her again and knows it’s been years since he recovered this quickly. “Fuck, so good, Emma.” Snow feels her second orgasm approaching much more rapidly than the first and knows it’s going to be hard and fast. Her hips are rocking restlessly against them as she rockets back up. Charming thrusts shallowly inside her, pushing her along. 

“Oh God.” she moans out. Emma strokes her rapidly and Charming slides inside her fully hard again. “Yes.” she gasps out her entire body stilling for a moment before rocking against them again. Charming doesn’t stop pumping into her, but Emma slides her hand up to rest on her stomach. Giving her some relief from the continuous sensations. She feels like she’s floating away now and she’s not sure her body can handle another round, but she doesn’t ask him to stop. 

Instead, she lightly pushes Emma away and rolls them over until Charming is on top. Looking up at him, “Fuck me.” and he stops any pretense of holding back. Snow glances over and sees Emma watching her parents. She reaches out a hand for Emma’s and threads their fingers together gripping her tightly as her other hand grasps Charming’s thigh. Her legs wrap around him as he pounds into her over and over again. His groans and gasps driving her higher again. He drives her into the mattress with each thrust as he searches for release. 

“Kiss me Emma.” she commands and Emma responds immediately taking her eyes off their joined bodies and leaning down to kiss her mom deeply. Snow groans into her mouth and releases her hand to tangle her fingers in Emma's long locks. Charming drives into her repeatedly and Snow feels an impending third climax. As Charming strokes into her a final time, his release drives her into another more shallow orgasm and she collapses back into the bed. Emma curls up beside her stroking her stomach lightly as she comes down. Charming roll off onto the other side of the bed spent and satisfied. He reaches out for her hand, tying them together the way they should always be.


	17. Comfort DP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma nearly dies again & takes comfort from both of her parents at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. Sorry for the extremely long delay between updates. I haven't felt very inspired to write this kind of smut lately. Some people asked for this, but honestly, I have a hard time figuring out the logistics of this kind of thing so I don't think this update is very good, but here it is anyway. Also, thanks to everyone who's made requests and asked for more. You're the reason there's finally another chapter!

Emma and Regina nearly died again. It was a for pretty usual occurrence the two of them. Even so, it didn’t make the fact better for her or her parents. Emma collapsed against Snow nuzzling into her neck and felt Snow’s arms wrap around her waist. Charming pressed firmly against her back, hugging them both as Henry walked off with his other mother. Emma shuddered as she felt her parents holding her close. 

“I want to go home, mommy” she murmured into Snow’s ear. 

“Ok, sweetie.” Snow responded tugging her out of Charming’s arms. Keeping one arm around Emma’s waist, she guided Emma home. Charming trailed behind them watching as Emma snuggled into her mother. Snow ushered Emma inside their apartment as Charming closed the door and locked it behind them. Emma immediately turned in her mother’s arms. 

“Mommy” she whimpered, nose nuzzling against her collarbone as she slipped one hand to cup Snow’s breast. “Please.” 

“Of course, baby. Let’s get you to bed. You’ll feel better.” Snow glances at Charming and nods her head. “Let’s get our little girl to bed.”

Charming steps up to them and scoops Emma up, carrying her to their bedroom. Gently, he sits her on the bed and kneels between her legs. He slips her t-shirt off and removes her bra, running his strong hand down her flat stomach until he reaches the button on her pants. Emma leans back on her arms and watches Snow undress as her dad takes care of her. She hears her zipper slip down as she watch Snow kick off her own pants. Charming slides his hands up onto her thighs and coaxes her to lift up so that he can slide her pants down. “That’s right baby girl. Lift up for Daddy. Let Daddy take care of you.” 

Emma shifts her hips and feels cool air hit her as he removes her clothes. Charming leans forward and kisses her abs lightly, nuzzling into his little girl and sliding his hands around her. He pulls her close, wrapping her in a warm hug before urging her back onto the bed. “That’s it, sweetie. Lay back. Let us love you.” Emma slips up to the center of the bed and reaches out for her mommy. 

Snow climbs in beside Emma and slides into her. She wraps Emma in her embrace and slides a hand through her blond locks. A soft tug guides her forward to an already stiff peak. “Go ahead, sweetie.” Snow murmurs. “Mommy knows what you need.” Emma opens her mouth and latches on. She begins to rhythmically suck on Snow’s nipple, relaxing against her. She feels Snow smoothing her hair down and whines against her. “Mommy’s got you, baby. I won’t ever let you go. We love you so much.” 

Emma feels the bed shift behind her as Charming joins them on the bed. She feels his lean hard body push in against her and his arm drape over her waist to hold Snow more firmly against her. “That’s right Princess. You’re ours. We won’t let you go again.” He says behind her. Snow digs her fingers against Emma’s scalp and feels Emma shudder against her. They know how sensitive Emma’s scalp is, how much she loves having her scalp massaged. Emma sucks harder enjoying the feel of her mother’s nipple against her tongue. She loves this so much, her parents wrapped around her. The feel of Snow in her mouth and Charming pressed against her. 

Charming runs his hand in circles over Snow’s back and rests his other hand on her head. Snow continues rubbing her fingernails against Emma’s scalp. “You’re so good, princess. You feel so good to Mommy.” Emma bites down lightly on Snow’s firm nipple and pulls back, tilting her head down to reach the other breast. Her tongue flicks out against the point in front of her. “Mmmm, baby girl, go ahead.” Snow urges. Emma mouths against her mother’s breast. She sucks the nipple in lightly at first and then more firmly before resuming a rhythm that now matches the stroking of Snow’s fingers.  
Emma feels Charming shift behind her and feels him responding to feel of her naked body. A hardening cock is pressing into her ass. Emma is warm and safe between her parents and feeling less overwhelmed than she did when they arrived home. Her body shifts closer to Snow and she runs her hand over soft hips. She strokes over Snow’s body loving the feel of her mom’s skin. 

Emma flicks her tongue out and swirls around the nipple she’s been nursing from. She moans against Snow and pushes her thigh up into the silky wetness she feels. Daddy’s hips shift forward at the sound and she can feel his hard length resting against her. Emma thinks back to the first time this happened. They were in this very situation, but now Emma knows her feelings are real and accepted. She doesn’t hesitate to offer herself to her parents. She knows that they love her as much as she loves them now. 

Emma nips at Snow and shudders at the noise Snow makes in response. Emma’s wet now. What started as comfort has moved into desire. Charming pushes against her and groans. “Daddy wants to fuck you baby girl.” 

“Please, want you both, Daddy.” Emma answers. “Need you.”

“Tell Mommy what you want, sweetie.” Snow says, pulling back a little, so she can see Emma’s face. 

“I want you both inside me, please Mommy.” Emma responds. They’ve never done that before, but Emma knows it will be good and she’s used the dildo with Snow before so she knows she can trust Snow with that. “I want to be between you, while you both fuck me.”

Snow slides a hand over Emma’s cheek and urges her up into a hot, wet kiss. Emma feels Charming respond to her words, his hard dick jutting between her legs now. “Ok, baby.” Snow says when she pulls away. “Let me go for a minute.” 

Snow rolls away from them and watches as Charming slides his hand up to cup Emma’s breast. He licks over her shoulder and pumps between her legs, feeling her silky wetness against him. Charming nibbles at her neck and pulls at her nipple. Emma writhes back against him and watches Snow through hooded eyes as she pulls open the nightstand drawer. Snow pulls out their feeldoe and a bottle lube.  
Emma watches as her mother puts one end into herself and cracks open the bottle. Emma reaches one hand toward the bottle and Snow pours some into Emma’s outstretched hand before pouring some into her own hand. Snow smooths her hand over the dildo and watching as Emma reaches backwards. Charming groans loudly as Emma’s hand closes around his penis. She strokes over him and enjoys the smooth feeling of lube against the hot skin in her hand. She squeezes a little tighter and feels him pumping into her hand.

Snow lays back down beside the pair and tugs Emma’s leg over her as she slips closer to Emma. Emma hums and shifts against Snow, feeling the hard length poking against her. Emma moves Charming’s cock against her and presses the tip against her hole. She reaches back and grips his hip, pulling him forward. “Please, Daddy.”

Charming slowly presses forward. His hand moves to her hip and he pulls her back firmly against him. He grunts as he starts to enter her. “Relax, princess.” He pauses as he her whimper when his tip enters her for the first time. “Color, baby girl.”

He feels her breathe deeply and then gasp out “yellow. Just go slow.” 

“Of course.” Snow leans into her and pulls her into a light kiss. Her tongue pushes into Emma’s mouth and glides against her tongue. Snow places her hand onto Emma’s head and threads her fingers into her hair. Snow swallows her whimpers as Charming pushes forward, sliding into her inch by inch. “So tight, Emma. You feel so good.”

Charming leans back a little gaining more leverage as he continues to push himself into her. Emma’s fingers dig into Charming and pull him harder against her until she feels him pressed against her he fills her for the first time. Charming stills and moves his hand back up to cup her breast. He inhales and resists the urge to move against her. 

Snow pulls back and caresses Emma’s cheek. “OK, baby girl?”

Emma grins and answers, “So, good. Want you too, mommy.”

Snow moves back and down slightly, reaching between them. She lines up and carefully pushes up into Emma. “Oh my god.” Emma moans out. She feels so full. Emma moves her other arm beneath Snow and draws her closer. Charming rocks slowly against her. He moves his hand from Emma and around Snow’s waist.

He threads his fingers through Emma’s and locks Snow against them as Snow’s hips rock slowly against Emma’s. Emma gasps and tries to hold steady between them as Charming and Snow rock her between them. It feels so good. She feels overcome with the feel of her parents surrounding her. It’s so nice having them each against her and inside of her. She really can’t believe this is her life now.  
Snow pulls Emma’s head forward into the crook of her neck. Emma snakes her tongue out and tastes her mom. She nips at Snow’s neck before latching on and sucking. “So good, sweetie.” Snow breathes  
out. She pumps faster into Emma and feels Emma bite into her. “Fuck, baby. You make mommy feel so good.” 

Charming pulls out further with each stroke until he’s pushing in and out completely with each stroke. Emma’s so tight. It feels amazing. And he can feel Snow with each stroke. It’s an amazing feeling. He’s so close. He rocks steadily into her, alternating strokes with Snow. It feels like Emma is even tighter than before and sure enough, he hears her moan low and long as Snow enters her again. Her entire body spasms between them as she cums. 

He feels her milking his cock and can’t hold back against that incredible feeling. He lets go, emptying himself inside of her. Then, he feels Snow’s back arch and hears her sigh. Snow stops moving against Emma as she comes too. Emma releases Snow’s neck and licks over the mark she’s made before burrowing into Snow and relaxing against her. Emma releases Charming’s hand and rubs her hand over Snow’s back. Emma cuddles her mom closer as she comes down. 

Charming pulls them both firmly against him. He carefully pulls out of Emma but keeps them close to him and nestles into Emma. “love you both.” He murmurs. 

He cuddles them both for several minutes and then slides off the bed. Snow shifts away from Emma and pulls out before reaching between them, removing the feeldoe, and placing it on the nightstand. Then, she draws Emma back into her arms. Emma snuggles into her embrace immediately. Emma starts to drift off, but Snow nudges her back awake. “Don’t fall asleep, sweetie. We’ve got to clean up first.” Emma nods sleepily against her.

Charming sits back on the edge of the bed and looks at the pair. He strokes a hand down Emma’s back. “Let’s go, princess. Quick bath for you and mommy.” Emma shifts off Snow and the two of them follow Charming to the bath he’s run for them. “Just a quick bath and then we can all snuggle again.” Snow and Emma get into the bath and Charming leaves them to cleaned up.


End file.
